Shorts That Can Become Longer!
by ReaperJ
Summary: Four short stories I've been working on in the last few months.
1. Chapter 1

**Briefing**

_**Today I present to you, four short stories I've been working on in the last few months. Technically, there's five, but the other one is part two of The Rise of Princess Turdina. For the most part, these stories have most of the plot there and have been cleaned up, but there might be a few errors here and there.**_

_**I just want to get these out there and see which ones you guys would like to see more of and see how many reviews this generates. Tell me what you think about them and feel free to DM with more of your thought and ideas. Also, know you guys can get a hold of me on Discord if you wish.**_

_**Reaper#1356**_


	2. The mountain

**Two Sisters, One Man**

_**Marco and Star going into the portal that was left open in baby **_**_Meteora and Mariposa bedroom. What will they find, and what will happen?_**

"Really takes me back, tho I always used more garlic spiders HGGGG-!" Marco finished his meal like a hungry dog drinking out of a bowl, then immediately passed out with Star falling on top of him.

Mariposa and Meteora stepped over to the unconscious bodies and looked at one and other, "You ready for the next step?" The Latin asked her sister, more than ready to have her own magic powers.

Meteora looked over the male and started to blush, there been something on her mind since she met him, "Ho-how long will they be out?"

"I put five drops of the potion into the pot, maybe about an hour or so? Why? The trip should take half that time?" The teen watched as Meteora moved Star off Marco to get a better look at him now. The hybrid knew, there was no way she would have been able to do what will happen next, with Marco awake.

"You know how the old woman of the mountains raised since we were babies? We… we really don't know much about men? Maybe this would be a good opportunity to learn about them before feeding him off?" Meteora rolled the male onto his back. There was something that made her angry about him, but she had bigger fish to fry right now.

"What do you mean? We've been around guys all our lives! You even had a crush on Yeager before he was-" Her sister looked up at her, the eyes on the teen told her to shut the hell up.

"Before that Mudfly killed him… I know." She was now removing Marco's jacket, not giving a damn what Mariposa thought about her or her actions.

"Sorry for bringing that up… what are you doing?" Her sister was now poking at the male's crotch as a small moan came out of him.

"I'm just curious about what's really there. Our mentor used to tell us stories about her former lovers… and how they would make her feel good when alone. All the guys went for you because… you look normal. I'm just a freak to everyone, but you..." Meteora felt Mariposa hug her from behind.

"Don't say that! You're not a freak, you're my magical sister! Even if you did turn into a six-arm flying butterfly monster that one time!" They started to giggle over the memory.

"That was a wild night… thanks for always being there for me, little sis!" Meteora was now touching Marco abs, they felt tight and toned with a surprising amount of heat coming from his skin.

"I'll make sure the girl doesn't wake up, try not to take long." Mariposa ended the hug as she dragged Star across the cave. There weren't a lot of men in their village, let alone boys. After their camp was raided, the two teen females were the only ones left.

Life hasn't always been the best for them, but they always had each other to lean on. There were many nights where Meteora would hold her baby sister, as she cried herself to sleep. All that matters in this world to her, was the happiness and safety of her sister.

"There's just something about him… I hate his damn face! But… look at that body! He built like a God!" Clear to say, she was into muscles as she couldn't pull her hands away from his body.

"I thought he would be your type, Yeager's father showed us how to take care of ourselves. You sure did love those hunting trips when he would wear that wolf pelt and small loincloth!" They both had a good idea of what was between male's legs, seeing how Meteora would always stare at the older male's rear.

The Mewman hybrid's blush grew even more, "SHUT UP! I'm not going to let this moment pass by… I just need to know what all the other girls were going on about!" She was now on her knees as she untied Marco's belt.

"Fine… I'll stay quiet!" The Latin teen just sat next to the former Princess, "She gets to call all the shots just because I don't have powers of my own, but that's all going to change tonight!"

"Don't get all buddy, buddy with the enemy! Also, thanks for keeping a lookout for me… wow…!" As Meteora spread open the pants, she had found the base of her prize.

"What do you see?" Mariposa sat up to get a better look.

"It's… oh, my Glob!" Meteora was pulling Marco's pants off and found more of his cock hiding in it. His jean started to bunch up around his knees with his dick still hiding, while her impatience grew wanting to see the rest.

Mariposa couldn't hide her curiosity as she crawled up to them, and helped her sister remove his boots while his pants went flying across the cave, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!"

The sisters both pulled back to get a better look as they leaned their heads to the side, they found Marco's member hanging halfway down his thigh, "Is…. is that normal?" Mariposa points at his cock in utter shock.

"I DON'T KNOW? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ASKING ME?" The hybrid couldn't pull her eyes from his dick, she just found a reason to like Marco.

"Well, you're older than me! Why wouldn't you know stuff like this?" The sisters started to bicker with each other.

"I'm only sixteen! You're only a year behind me and the smart one between us! Bu-but the girls always said bigger was better?" They surged at each other not knowing what to do next.

"That thing goes inside of us?" Mariposa placed a hand over her stomach as she felt like someone punched her in the gut. They both jumped when Marco started to stir.

"Mmmmmhmmmm… Heka… pooooo, come over here!" His upper body reached up and pulled Meteora onto his chest while petting the top of her head.

"Ahhh-!" She was about to scream, but remembered that he had to stay asleep. Not only that, but she began to enjoy him petting her head like a little kid as she smiled and inhaled his aroma.

"Grobb… are you okay?" Mariposa didn't know what to do, but she noticed something was happening to his member.

Meteora felt Marco's face rubbing on her's as he breathed into her ear, "Haaa… I'm okay… mmmmm!" The male was holding her in place with one hand on the back of her head and laying kisses into her ear.

"Hmmmm baby… you feel… smaller? I like it..." Even when asleep… he was a pervert. The teen on top of his body started to heat up from the contact as her tail shot out straight from her body. She didn't understand what was happening right now, but she really did like it and wanted more!

"Grobb! That… that thing! It's moving now!" The human female watched as his cock filled with blood and was about to poke between her sister's legs. Mariposa readied her bo staff to beat the daylights out of him.

"NO! Stop! I got this, he's still asleep." She wiggled herself out his grip as Meteora felt herself sitting on top of his rod. The center of her outfit was wide open, with no fabric between their sexes to stop the sensation she was feeling.

"Are you okay? Why does he have that silly smile on his face?" Mariposa came around to see what was going on and found Meteora biting her lower lip with on eye twitching in joy.

Her nipples were stiffing as the hybrid's hips rocked uncontrollably on the man meat between her lower lips, "His… his thing. Is under my thing…!" She had never felt this before, not even her own fingers could compare to this.

"Yo-you should get up… and move on with our plan to get me powers like you…" The human female wasn't expecting what happened next.

She watched as Meteora ripped off her outfit and ran her hands up and down her tight young body. Mariposa couldn't stop the smile on her face from forming, she always loved the stripes that went along her sister's body, "I… I want this Bork! I don't know why? He feels really good right… now ahhhhhh! Ple- please… let me have this!"

Marco ran his hands up her thighs as he felt his cock become hot and wet, "Hmmmmm."

Mariposa tried to look to the side and away from them before anything else happened, "Grobb… this isn't right…" She now ran a hand between her leg listening to the sounds coming from them.

"You say that… but look at you!" Meteora pointed at the wetness running down her sister's legs as she was squeezing her nipples.

"THAT MEANS NOTHING!" The human female objected, trying to cover the slick trail on her thighs with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Bork… I-I-I just can't stop myself! Have… have you ever kiss anyone?" Meteora was staring at his lips as they curled up into a smile while her body kept on rocking.

"Kiss? Yeah, I kiss you all the time… and those times we had to stay warm…" While the two female saw themselves as sisters. They knew they weren't blood-related and had a rather interesting relationship.

"I know that! I mean, have you ever kissed a boy? Because… I really want to kiss him right now…" Mariposa looked over her shoulder to find Meteora making her way towards Marco's lips.

"How is it? Wh-what does he taste like?" She watched as her sister cupped her hands over his face.

On instinct, Marco shot his tongue into the little mouth over his. The owner of the mouth's eyes widened as she moved higher onto his chest. Marco's hands were running up and down her back, she was losing herself in the moment as her mouth was being consumed.

"Hmmmmmm *chu* mmmmmmmhaaaa *chu* ahhhhhh!" Meteora felt the base of her tail begin grabbed as her eyes went crossed and lifted her upper body up off him. His other hand kept her lower body in place as his dick was poking at her hot entrance.

Mariposa saw that and thought Marco's life was going to come to an end, no one, plays with her tail, "Ahhhhhhh ohhhhhhh Gloooooob!" Meteora arched her back as Marco was giving the tail a light stroking motion while he kissed her neck all over.

"Hmmmmmm… Hekapoo… when did you… get a tail? I really like it!" The teen on top of him heard the words in her ear. While she didn't care for the woman's name he called out, she did enjoy the sensation she was feeling.

His big hands were squeezing her tail and jerking it lightly, just how she liked it. Meteora was a growing young woman, while her sister was willing to scratch an itch she had every now and then. Feeling this contact from someone else, let alone from a grown man. It lit her body on fire and left it wanting more!

"Did he just say, Goddess Hekapoo's name? How does he know her?" Mariposa almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that name, but her sister didn't care at all.

Meteora didn't give a damn right now, her body kept on rising up as Marco followed. They were sitting up now as the young teen slide down his cock down to the base.

Her stiff clit was now pressed tightly to him as Marco sent a trail of kissed down to her chest, "Hekapoo?" His eyes started to flutter open knowing his lover's bust was much larger as he realized, it wasn't his fiery demon sitting on his lap and pulling on his hair.

"Meteora? Wha… what are you doing?" He was still pretty out of it.

The hybrid noticed the name he's been calling her, came out from his lips. She looked into his eyes, her heart told her to kiss him with all the passion that built up over the years that her small body held.

Her brain told her to attack and disembowel him, Meteora settled on sinking her teeth deep into his right shoulder, "ARRRRRGGGGG!" An ungodly grow sounds was heard from her.

"HRRRRRGGGGN!" Marco was biting down his lower lip, as much pain this caused him. It was actually turning him on as the male grip tightened on her tail and the other to the back of her head.

He rotated his head over to her ear, "Haaaa… what you doing… little girl? Trying to hmmmm… take advantage of me? Because… it's not working!" Marco tightened his grip on the teen and rotated his body to now be on top of her.

"GORRB?" The younger sister watched as Meteora was overtaken in a flash.

"HMMMMMM HAAAAAA!" Her mouth never released his shoulder as she was biting even harder. Now her legs wrapped around his body as she felt her own body devoured by his. The taste of iron and a warm liquid filled her mouth.

"You're such a naughty girl! If you wanted to have some fun, you should have just asked!" Marco added more pressure onto the tight slit that his cock was between and started to rock up and down.

"BASTHMMMMMARD!" Meteora released him as a deep low moan came out from her belly while her hips dug more into him, threatening to saw Marco in half.

All Mariposa could do was watch and touch herself, wishing to join them soon. She had a clear view of her sister's sex leaking its fulid onto the ground, "Is-is he… hurting you Grobb?"

"Bork haaaa...he-he… feeeeeel so goooood hmmmmmm!" Meteora's brian was a mess right now. Her hips were in rhythm with Marco's, even if he wasn't inside her hole yet. She's never felt like this before and was close to cumming already.

Mariposa fell onto her knees feeling herself leaking onto the ground also, "Oh Glob… this is so bad Gorbb! My… my thing, it feels weird and itchy…"

It was clear, the girls didn't have a full understanding of their anatomy. Marco thought to himself, a small class might be in order.

The little sister felt her body burning up, she looked over to Star and saw the Princess's mouth opened as she kept on sleeping. Mariposa managed to stand up on her shaky legs, "What am I doing? What am I doing?"

She kept on repeating the words over and over until she lowered her sex over the Princess's mouth, "Haaaaaa!" The warm breath hit her wet pussy, sending a bolt of lightning both up her spine.

Mariposa lost all her strength and fell onto the mouth, "Hmmmm?" Star's brain didn't understand what was happening, her mind manifested Marco on top making out with her.

"Ohhhhaaaa Maaaaarcoooo." The blonde started to play with the soft warm lips as she laid small love bites on them

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oh, Glob… it… it feels so different hmmmmm. From you, Gorbb!" She didn't want to rub it into her sister's face, but this was amazing for the young Latin.

Marco looked over to his sister, "Now where did she learn that from? What naughty things you've been up to with my little sister?" He watched as Meteora released him and lifted her head to look at him with one eye open.

"Sh-she's my sister! I love her more than anything in this world- hmmmmm!" Marco saw his chance and pulled her head into his lips. He could taste his own blood and her sweat saliva as it leaked down her mouth.

Their kiss was different than before, beside when he shot his tongue into her mouth. Meteora was in control of the kiss, this time, Marco was dominating her.

Something she did very much all the time to her sister, Marco lowered himself to now have the head of his cock, pass over her opening and clit, "AHHHHHHMMMMMM!" The teen was loving this treatment.

He breaks the kiss and pulled her hair into his hand, "You're no longer in control little girl, if you want this. Beg for me!"

Marco still felt groggy after being drugged, but this wasn't the first time, someone half his age tried to take a shot at him. Meteora felt her head jerked around to make sure, the male had her full attention.

"I-I-I won't beg…" Her voice was timid, she wanted to be in control, but there was no way out from his grip.

The male smile and stopped his hips as he dragged the hand holding her tail. Up to the tip, "I have my ways to make you talk little girl!" Marco placed a soft kiss on the tail as she cooed out loud.

Then he placed a portion of the tail into his mouth and laid his teeth into it, "AHHHHHHHA!" Meteora's hips were begging for his to continue on as she picked up the speed.

Marco rolled his tongue over her tail as he continued to stroke it, "Haaaa ahhh hmmmmm!"

"Ahhhh… so… so good!" They heard Mariposa's moans as she now had both her hands on Star's head. Guiding the woman below her, where to lick her pussy.

Both the sisters we enjoying their new partners. Meteora put a stop to her actions, trying to get a better look at what Mariposa was doing, "Oh? Interested in what they're doing? Let's go over there, shall we?"

She felt her body lifted off the ground as her arms wrapped around him, her slit was digging more into the male, afraid that this would all come to an end too soon. Meteora couldn't stop herself from admiring Marco's eyes. The beauty mark on his face, reminded her much of the sister she cared for and loved all her life.

Then the scar over his left eye, showed this was a battle tested man. She had seen many of the scars that covered his body before, Meteora hated to admit it, but muscles covered in scars was even more of a turn on.

Marco still had her tail in her mouth as it whipped around from the pressure he applied. No one has ever treated the hybrid like this, with such disregard on her well being. If it had been anyone else right now, her claws would have been deep inside their chest cavity.

No matter how upset she was, all that happened was Meteora allowing herself to be treated like a child. She wondered, if her father carried her the same way when she was a baby, Marco found the best position for them as he looked into the teen's eyes.

She was in deep thought reviewing everything that had taken place until now, he takes a knee and lays the teen on the ground.

Meteora's head was touching the top of Star's as Marco lifted his upper body and spit out the tail. Her sister's pretty face came into view, "Gorbb…"

Mariposa opened her eyes and found her sister lifting her arms into the air and pulling her face down into a kiss, "I guess you guys are closer, then you let on!" Marco didn't know how to feel about this, but the hell with it!

"Gorbb… please let him do haaaaa… whatever he was doing… squish with me, together…" The sisters shared a tender moment together.

That got Marco's attention, "Wait for a second, what the heck does squish mean?"

The teens stopped for a moment and looked at each other, Mariposa lifted herself away from Star's lips while having an embarrassing look, "Well you know… it happens when you feel good… like really good and you can't control what your body does…"

The male looked over at both the girls, "It's clear to see, that you two are need of a little sex education."

They looked over at each other and then back to Marco who was looking at the teens now wearing glasses and his arms crossed.

Meteora was the first to regain her bearings, "What's sex? And where did those glasses come from?"

Marco used his index finger to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Don't worry about that girls, now. Sex is when two people show that care for each other very much and share an intimate moment together naked."

He watched as Mariposa pushed Star's head back down, during the conversation, the Princess has been wanting to get back to her task before the interruption, "Mmmmm Marcoooo… don-don't tease me like that…"

The male continued, "I'm sure you two are well aware of what I'm talking about."

He watched them blush, "Wha-what we do alone! Stays between us!" Meteora didn't like being put on the spot.

Marco leaned over and placed a hand on her face, "I don't mean anything bad by that, pretty brave of you two girls staying out here all alone this whole time. I spent sixteen years myself in parts like these. The difference was, I was mostly alone during that time."

The hybrid felt his lips making contact with hers, it felt so sweet and loving as she placed her hand on top of his. "Grobb, yo-you look like… you're liking that a lot… and I wouldn't be able to survive out here without my sister. " Mariposa looked like the jealous type.

Their kiss ends, "*chu* I'm glad you guys had each other. You don't look half as banged up like me." They got a better look at his body and scars. Mariposa saw a large part of his arm that looked like the skin was melted.

"Eh… I'm glad to have Grobb also…" The scar made her shiver over the thought of living there all alone, but she couldn't stop looking at his lips.

"Can we move this along! I kinda want to know what's he going on about and how he got those glasses!" Meteora was the impatient type.

Marco and the hybrid noticed the look on her sister's face, he looked down at Meteora with his thumb caressing her Royal mark, "What do say, Grobb? Should I give her the same treatment? That kiss we just shared?"

Meteora squinted her eyes with a scolding look, "You better not half ass it!" She held his hand tighter now as his other went over to Mariposa's face.

Marco didn't even give it a second thought as he pulled his sister into a deep kiss. Her moaning could be heard as their tongues danced together, Marco dominating her mouth as his tongue crashed violently into the teenager's mouth.

Mariposa tried to keep Star away from her pussy a little longer, "_Whatever happens_ _in the Neverzone, stays in the Neverzone!" _He thought to himself as he pulled her even closer, fully embracing that he was frenching his sister as his tongue slid into the back of her mouth, letting their tastes mix.

The kiss ends with her huffing in the male's face "Haaa… haaa… I've… never been kissed… like that!" She felt butterflies floating in her stomach now.

"That was an adult kiss! It shows how mature and grown up you are now!" Marco said, the girls looked at him in awe, they had taken the bait with that comment, totally engrossed in the idea of being grown up.

"Now that we've covered that, next on to body parts." He sat up again and placed his hands on Meteora's bust as her legs tightened around his body and breathing deeply with anticipation. The heat radiating from her body was tremendous.

The teen below him looked at his hands as they started to massage and play with her perky nipples, "These are called tits! Yours are just starting to come in, but with a bit of luck, you'll get a serious pair by the time you're fully grown."

"Ahhhh… I-I-I like… haaaa how that feels!" Meteora's teeth were showing again as she licked her lips. Her sister's hands were small and always gentle with her. What she really wanted, was someone to push her out of her comfort zone and toy with her.

"REALLY?" Mariposa almost jumped off Star after that comment, Marco got a better look at her and noticed she was quite flat.

"Yes really, should I go on girls?" They both nodded.

Marco smiles and removed the legs around him, he placed his hands under Meteora rear and lifted it into the air. Her head was pinned to the ground while her pussy was in Mariposa's face.

"Now you see this part?" He pointed at the wet snatch.

"Ugh… not really…" The hybrid was uncomfortable in this position.

"Well, how about this?" Marco traced his finger over her slit, causing her to moan.

"Ahhhhhmmmm… yeah… I can feel that…" She soon felt his hard member pressed along her back.

"Good, now don't interrupt me again! This is called a cunt, it's what separates men and women. Each of you has a cunt, but they're all unique and there's many parts to it. These are the outer lips and very sensitive." Mariposa heard her sister yelp out loud as his fingers pulled and spread the lips from the inside.

"Mariposa, you see how nice and pink that is? That shows she's a healthy young woman ready for breeding!" The Latin teen drew her face closer between the legs that were wiggling in the air.

"Breading? Is that when a woman eats a baby? BECAUSE I'M NOT EATING A BABY!" Marco started to giggle over Meteora's response.

"Not quite, that's really what all this is about. Not every time, but in the end, it's your goal to be bred, with some luck, a bunch of times. And you won't have to eat a single baby!" That last part laying her fears at rest before he laid a loud smack on her rear, causing her to tense up again, "And what did I say about interrupting me?"

The kink in her next worsened, "Ugh… I'm sorry! Geez!"

Mariposa wanted to return back to the class like a good girl that she was, "*sniff* it smells a little weird… her uhh, cunt that is, but I've grown to like it over the years." She was embarrassed to reveal something so close and personal to her sister.

"SHUT UP! It-it-it doesn't smell weird…" Meteora marks started to glow and light up the area between her and Mariposa.

"Don't worry sweety, that's normal and a very pleasant smell. What really matters is the taste!" Without warning, Marco sent his tongue from the bottom of the small pussy, straight to the top.

"Haaaaaaaa mffffff!" His victim latched her hands on his thighs and squeezed them to control herself.

The brother and sister watched as her clear fluid continued to seep out of the hybrid, "Take a better look inside, you see those two holes?" Marco placed his finger on the larger bottom hole and then to the top.

"Yeah… I see them…?" Mariposa had to stop Star again as the Princess's hands started to grab her butt cheeks.

"The bottom one is for pleasure and the other is for peeing." Both teens started to blush again on how blunt he was.

"But don't worry, that's not the only thing that comes out of there. When you make her feel really good by playing with this." He now placed two fingers over her clit and rubbed it.

"Ohhhhhhhaaaaaammmm!" Meteora's claws started to dig deep into the flesh she was holding.

"She likes that, the hard nub I'm playing with right now. It's called your clitty. It comes out of its hood when Grobb is excited. Play with it enough, she'll start to squirt girl cum from that hole. That isn't pee, even if a lot of people make that mistake!" Mariposa was closer to her sister's private area as her hot breath danced along the wet slit.

"So those times… when I was playing with that? That wasn't pee?" The Latin was amazed by this whole class and wished she had her notepad to write this all down.

"Grrrrrrrr Bork! I told you that a hundred times! Yo-you just know how… to make me feel good! Are we done yet?" Meteora was ready to no longer be put out on display.

"Hehe… almost, just one more lesson. When a man sticks his cock into that bottom hole and paints her insides with his sperm, the girl has been claimed by her new master." The hybrid was about to fight her way out of his grip. She had no intention of calling anybody master!

"What's a cock, Marco?" Mariposa asked in a sweet tone.

"I'm glad you asked!" He placed Meteora back on the ground and she rotated her neck a few times while Marco stands up between the girls. The teen on the ground now sat up with the rod just inches from the sister faces.

"This is a cock, but there's a lot of names for it just like your parts. But we'll stick with this name for now." Their heads kept on flicking upwards a little as his dick pulsated with his heartbeat.

"What do you do with that? We've been told it goes down there?" Meteora points at her sex and wondered if she could take him all in.

"That's called sex, when a man and woman lay together in bed and bond together. But it could go in your mouth, something we call foreplay. Some girls even like it in that hole you guys got back there!" He watched them place their hands over their exits.

Mariposa had a shocked and horrified look on her face while Meteora, had a dirty embarrassed smile, both fantasizing about the same thing, "I think that wraps everything up, shall we go on? Star looks eager on getting back to work, Bork."

The teens looked over to the blonde still trying to reach up to the lips over her face while moaning Marco's name, "Mmmmmhhhh just… a little more… please, Marco?"

"Is there anything going on with you two?" Meteora asked and for an unknown reason to her, was slightly jealous.

"Not that I know of, maybe we should ask when she wakes up. Now lay down!" The girl jumped at his demand.

"Okay…" The hybrid didn't even put up a fight, she returned back to the position she was in before the class.

Mariposa released Star's head and let her continue on, "Hmmmmm… Glob that feels so gooooood!"

Marco was back between Meteora legs with his glasses gone, the hybrid tightened her thighs around him when the male was on his knees, "Someone is ready I see?"

Meteora nodded her head and looked up at Marco, she ran his hands over her body and settled on squeezing her breasts together, "Ple… please… make me cum!" While they were small, her bust looked to come in at a B cup.

"Hmmmmmm, close… but you're missing something." He grabbed her tail again and kissed the tip, then released it and lowered himself. Placing both hands on the ground and over her face.

Mariposa's face was still in view, she was close, about to cover Star's face in her juices already, "Please Gorbb! Haaaaaa… she… she too great at this! Just, do whatever he wants!"

"FINE! Master… please make me cum… with my sister!" Her razor shape teeth were showing at the male.

"Well, that didn't sound genuine? Why don't you try that again?" Marco showed her his own evil smile. It intimidated and turned her on even more at the same time.

Meteora reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and gave him kiss, while looking into his eyes, "My-my master… please, I'm begging you. Make me cum!"

"Ahhhhh… oh-oh!" They could hear Mariposa was about there.

"I guess that will do for now! We'll work on it later." Marco pressed into her hole, her eyes widened as she pulled one hand away from him and towards her sister.

Meteora felt her body opening for him as her sister held her hand and started to cum, then Marco's cock head quickly pulled out of her pussy and dragged along her cit. The two teens started to scream out loud together in pure joy.

"Oh, Bork! It hurts a little ahhhhhhhh!" Her hole started to close back up as her stiff clit was still digging into Marco's dick over and over during her orgasm.

Star's lower face was covered in the slick warm fluid as the teen above her body started to convulse uncontrollably, "Haaaaaaaa haaaaa hmmmmmm!"

Mariposa could be seen squeezing her right nipple between her fingers tightly. The pain she felt, made her orgasm even stronger than she ever felt before.

The older sister fell to the ground with Mariposa placing soft kisses all over her face, "Haaa… Gorbb… that was… amazing!"

They started to giggle together coming down from this high as the Latin female removed herself, "Ha.. it better be… hmmmm worth it! I had to call him master!" The hybrid wasn't proud of that fact.

"You know you liked it! I saw that smile on your face when you cummed!" Marco saw her teeth again, he gently placed his hand along her face and then into a sweet kiss.

The hybrid never felt anything like this, not even all the times with her sister. The look on his face and the smell coming from him. It made her feel safe and loved, "Yes… I did like it, but… you didn't put it inside me?"

She was a little let down by that fact, then they heard Star started to cough as she sat up. "Wha-what happened? The blonde looked all around her, and spotted the group behind her.

"Marco?" Meteora was still breathing deeply as her legs were barely hanging onto the male's naked body. Then she found Mariposa laying on her side with her dress up and exposing her hot wet pussy that was leaking over her thigh.

"Ummmm hey? Me and Meteora kinda kissed and made up…" He was really hoping she wouldn't have woken up.

Star just sat there licking her lips and sniffing, "What am I tasting right now?"

"My sister's cunt, that's what Marco told us it's called." The hybrid pointed to the male as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Okay… and what are you guys doing?" Star had a good idea as she saw Marco's hard cock and the girl on beneath him licking her lips.

"I guess I wanted to know what sex was and I saw a chance to find out. But he kinda woke up in the middle of it and here we are." Meteora didn't have a problem telling the truth.

"Okay… Marco, a word?" Star stands up and takes herself away from the group.

"Right… give me a second Gorbb." Marco stood up, but found Meteora wrapping her body around him and tail.

She tucked her head under her neck, "I'm not going to let you guys talk behind our backs! I'm going with you!"

Marco wasn't in the mood for a fight and walked over to Star, "Soooo… what's up?"

The blonde had her hands on her hips, "MARCO! What in Mewni are you doing? And why is she latched around you like that?"

He raised his hand into the air to stop Meteora's explanation, "Just leave it be… look, I'm innocent in all this! She tried to take advantage of me! Still is right now!"

The former Princess watched him turn around to show the hybrid biting his neck. The teens waved at each other, "Was it always like this with you to picking up females as an adult?" Star was now looking at his muscular back and toned ass as she bit her lower lip.

"Kind of, but I remember a lot more alcohol being involved…" It seemed like his little joke, did little to change the mood as Marco now faced Star.

"You're unbelievable… you know that!" Star grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Marco now found Star reaching a hand behind her back to unclip her pink bra that matched her panties.

Meteora let go of her prey's neck to see Star turning around as her wings started to flap, "I'm sure you're thinking. "What happens in the Neverzone, stays in the Neverzone"… now come over here!"

The garment fell to the ground as she turned and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Marco, "You know me too well…" He leaned forward to welcome his crush, even if this was a little awkward to be happening in his adult form.

Meteora felt the developing breasts pressed onto her back as she watched them kissing. Not wanting to be left out, she pulled herself up now feeling his cock at her entrance again and weaseled herself into the kiss.

"Mmmmmm… hmmmmm?" Marco felt the second pair of lips kissing the corner of his mouth, then a hand pulled him over to the hybrids.

Star soon felt Meteora tail pushing her away from them, "HEY! I WAS KISSING HIM FIRST!" The former Princess reached out and pinched the small wings in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Their kiss ended with Meteora looking like a cat that fell into a tub full of water.

"Ah… ah… don't… touch those!" Her eyes turned green and stared down Star.

Not intimidated at all, Star raised her right fist surrounded in a rainbow glow, "You think you can take me?" She said as her eyes turned white.

"Girls… I won't allow any fighting!" Marco lowered his best friend's fist. "You two stay here and work out your differences without violence, I'm going to check on Bork… she hasn't moved from that spot yet."

The male removed the girl latched on to his body and left the teens to check on his sister, "Listen up Meteora! I appreciate what you have done to this point, but Marco is mine!" Star poked her finger into the other girl's chest.

"Oh, really short stuff? From where I stand! He's more into me because of my body!" The hybrid smacked the hand away and shows off her curves.

"Pssshh, like he cares about that! I've been with Marco for almost two years now! You think you can show up and take him away from me?" This might end in bloodshed.

"Two years huh? Wow, that's a long time and it had taken me barely two hours to have him make me cum!" Oh… those were fighting words!

Star didn't know what to say, until she found the perfect opening, "Well at least I'm not a little hussy!"

The rude remake went over Meteora's head, "I don't know what that is! But it sounds mean!"

Now the teens stepped closer as their bust was touching the others, "You're damn right it's mean! Hussy stands for a girl who spreads her legs for any man! Which is what you did and are, therefore, a hussy!"

"Grrrrrrr! Well! At least I'm not scared to take what I want! If things were switched between us, Marco would have been mine from the moment I saw him!" Star pulled away.

"Is… is that true?" Mariposa asked as she approached the other teens. She looked so hurt over what her sister just said.

"I… well yeah… but no one would ever come between us!" The hybrid stepped over to the Latin female, but she stepped away.

"Do I mean so little to you?" Mariposa had tears in her eyes now.

Marco didn't know what to do, "Guys… let's just calm down…"

"Bork, listen to me. I love you and I always will! This whole thing is new to me… and I really like how he makes me feel. You will always be my whole world!" Everything was fine before the Star had woken up.

The blonde watched as everything unfolded, this was her fault and she had to fix it. She wrapped her arms around the back of the sister's neck, "Hey, hey, hey… let's not fight about this."

Mariposa crossed her arms, "What are you talking about! I just heard you say, you would leave me for a guy!" She tried to hide her tears that were falling.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh hey, you guys are sisters! A bond that no man or woman could ever break! This all new to her… maybe if you give it a try, you'll understand where she's coming from?" Marco jumped a little after listening to what has Star said.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Mariposa whipped away her tears.

"Yeah! Let's go over there and I'll show you Bork!" Meteora dragged her sister over to the male.

"So you said something about foreplay before? Can we put that in our mouth?" The hybrid was trying to get in his face as he backed away from them.

Star raced to get behind Marco as her arms hooked upwards on his, "You told them about blow jobs?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Well not specifically blowjobs, but it came up during the class."

"You're so naughty, Marco! Don't think I didn't hear her call it a "Cunt" either, what other sick things have you taught them?" Star kicked out the back of his right knee. He found himself down on the ground with his knees holding him up. The former Princess reaches her right hand and started to stroke his cock to regain its enlarged state.

"Man… she knows how to take him down- OUCH!" Mariposa felt her sister come over to her front and bite her neck.

"Stoppp ha whining babyy!" Meteora said with the flesh between her lips as she started to strip the Latin.

"Star haaa… while that feels great mmmm… what are you planning?" Marco felt her lips all over his back and neck.

"What? You're the one that started this! I'm just here to see it all the way through!" Star stands up to watch her hand working his shaft.

Marco looks up to see the teens touching and kissing each other, "Meteora wants to show your sister what it's like, and you've gotta step up to the plate for that, no one else here carries a package like that, and I think we both know better than to try that magic on me again."

"Okay… not to say I don't appreciate you giving me a handy, but don't you think this is a little forward of you to do?" The male could have sworn he had woken up in the twilight zone now.

Star's wings started to flap with excitement as her hand was getting covered in his warm goo, making her task easier, "I'm just going along with what you started! Anyway… I've always liked you… and your abbbbbbssss! Want to help me out of my panties?"

She let's go of his rod and now stands before him, Marco couldn't take his eyes off the beauty standing inches away from him. He runs his hands up her soft silky legs as the Princess started to giggle, "Hey! That tickles!"

Their eyes meet, "Star… are you sure you really want to do this with me?"

The blonde cups his face with her hands, "Is it really so hard to believe? You're my best friend… and I love all the times we've shared. The adventures we've been on and the times I've made you make me your famous nachos!"

They laughed together, Marco couldn't stop smiling at her, "I know how you feel… I know there's no such thing as love at first sight, but I've always had feelings for you and they've only grown over time. This is a big step to take on our relationship… are you sure right now is the time to move things along with us?"

He wanted to be sure she knew what she was asking of him, "Marco… you know Tom broke it off with me, he didn't want to stand between us anymore. I'm sure, more now than ever, that I want you at my side. Always and forever!"

The naked teens across them saw this and now stand at each of Star's sides, "I know you guys are having a moment right now, but I really want to get back to the fun part! Bork and I have decided to not feed you guys off… sorry for trying to trick you." Mariposa made her sister come clean before anything else happened tonight.

Marco noticed his sister's figure, he tried to turn away from her. "Wait? What about feeding us?" Star looked over to the hybrid with a dirty look.

"Can we not dwell on that right now? I really want to know what Gorbb was talking about!" Mariposa placed a hand on the former Princess' shoulder.

"It's your call, Star?" Marco hands traced her butt and pulled her closer as he ripped off the panties.

"Fine I guess, but I get to have you first!" She looked into his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine with that, but do you mind pulling your hair into a ponytail? I really like that look on you!" It was a simple request.

Without another word, Star pulled her hair back and flipped the bird to Meteora, "I told you he was mine!"

Mariposa reached over to hold back her sister from attacking the blonde as Marco pulled Star onto her knees, "Hey, what did I say about playing nice young lady?"

Star bites her bottom lip as she was scolded like a child. Not to be outdone, she plays her own game, "Yes daddy, I'm sowwy!"

Marco tried to keep a straight face, it didn't work as he started to laugh while the others joined him, "God you're something else, Star. That's why I love you." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Star's brain was going haywire after what he just said, "_Did… did Marco just say he loves me?"_

The teens beside her, could be heard saying "Ohhhhhhhhh!" Like children.

Their kiss ends, "Didn't see that one coming…" Star said as she was looking into his brown eyes while he smiled.

"I thought it might have been appropriate to say for the occasion, you ready for the next part? She felt his hands ran along her face.

"Yeah… and I love you too!" She puffed out her chest at him.

"Barf! Are you two done yet?" Meteora got on her knees as the females gave each other a dirty look.

"**WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!" **Mariposa and Marco shouted out loud together and shocked each other.

"I see you have a hard time with your Princess also Bork." Marco smirked at the two girls, he then pulled Star down to her knees and spun her around. The blonde now had her back pressed onto his chest while his hand came around and crossed over her chest. Each hand cupped over her breasts.

Marco made his way to her neck as he kissed it, "Hey! Stop that! That tickles you, big dummy!" Star was squirming in his arms as he started to lay kisses on the exposed skin.

"Wait you two! I'm a Princess?" They paid no mind to her as they kept ongoing.

The male was now pinching the small pink nipples that sat on top of her soon to be, B cup breasts, "Why don't you make me stop! Hehe!"

"I don't think they're listening to you, Grobb?" Mariposa sits on her knees and saw her sister's right eye twitching, not a good sign...

Meteora was about to blow up and give them an earful, but she stopped herself and takes a breath, "Excuse me! I'm asking you guys a question!"

Proud of the hybrid taking control over her anger, Marco stops his attack on Star, "Sorry about that, yes, you're a Princess in a land called Mewni from our timeline. Your mother would flip if she saw you now… and got wind of what we're doing…" He soon thought of her father ripping him limb from limb over what's already happened.

"Well, what about me?" The Latin asked.

"You come from a loving family on Earth! You're showered by love every day and best of all, Marco is your brother! And after tonight! I'll be your sister in law!" Star was beaming over the thought of spending the rest of her days with the love of her life.

"So those two are really brother and sister?" Meteora thought it was true based upon their looks.

She looked over to her sister making a disgusted look, "I-I-I gave him an adult kiss! I'm going to be sick!" Mariposa stands up and started to puke away from the group.

"HEY! I'll have you know! Siblings kiss like that all the time in France! Ugh… I'm a creep…" Star tucked her head under Marco's neck.

"Don't worry about that! You can still have two Princesses! "Grobb" hasn't left yet." The blonde looked over to the hybrid still waiting patiently for her turn.

"I'm still alright with this! I'm the one that started it all!" Meteora points a thumb at herself, still proud of everything that's happened.

"Yeah, yeah… you can stop patting yourself on the back already!" Star pulled herself from Marco and moved over next to the other Princess.

"Follow my lead, I've been watching Pron Hub a lot about this!" Before the blonde could bend over.

"Time out, we're not related? Right? Because we kinda have the same marks on our faces?" Could this day get any weirder?

Marco started to laugh again, "Not by blood, but you guys have a pretty messed up family history- OUCH!" He felt Star punch him on the chest.

"No. We. Don't! It's just… complicated and mostly the Magic High Commission fault! I rather not talk about this! There are better things we can be doing right now!" She grabbed the back of Meteora's head and the two girls bent over to Marco cock.

They looked up to the massive man meat in there face, "Wha… what do we do now?" Meteora asked Star as they licked their lips.

"First we'll start by kissing it silly!" The blonde placed her lips on the head as the hybrid traced the shaft without any questions.

"Mmmmmmmm." Marco placed his hands on their heads as they ran over his cock.

"See! He likes it, now we'll take turns sucking it!" Meteora was the first to go as she pushed Star to the side a little. She was about to yell until Marco grabbed her hair and pulled it to look up at him.

"Hey, leave her be. Why don't you come up here? Star nodded and went up to Marco as Meteora started to take more of the rod into her mouth. Her tail whipped in excitement over the task while making moaning sounds and taking more of him into her.

Then her eyes widen, "Gahhhh haaaaa *cough* what the *cough* was that!" The hybrid pulled away while clutching her neck.

"That would be your gag reflex if you would have waited. I was going to cover that part!" Star was snickering now.

"This is your first time trying this, you can't go off and trying to shove the whole thing in like that. It takes practice and patience." The former Princess had enough of his service announcement and pulled him into a kiss.

"Whatever! I'll prove to you, that I can do this better than her!" Meteora went back to servicing him as she stared at Star.

"Why you little!" She went to lunge at the other teen as Marco pulled her arm.

"I got an idea." Marco wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"What are you- AHHHHH!" She was now flipped over with her legs in the air and legs flapping in the air.

Once she regained her bearings, Star was now faced to face with Meteora. Their eyes blinked a few times and waved at each other, "Eh… hey…" She said still very confused.

"Ghaey…" The hybrid tried to say and then paid no mind to her.

"So this is your idea? What now-haaaaaaa!" Marco didn't say a word and dug his face into the meal before him.

He soon started to sound like a rabbit dog as he devoured her sex. His tongue went up and down while Star's eyes started to roll. Taking things even further, Marco placed his nose over his rear and takes a large sniff.

"MARCO! WHAT THE HECK HAAAAAAA! AR-AR-ARE YOU DOING HMMMMM!" While she's yelling right now, the sensation was amazing!

"Mmmmmmm, how many times in life, does a guy get to smell a Princess' pussy and ass? Also, smells like cherries, wonder if that's a Mewman thing?" The thought soon left him as he went back to work.

"Maybe? Bork says I smell like strawberries when she's working back there on me." Meteora looks up at Star as her long tongue wrapped around the head around his cock.

"I see… and that's pretty cool tongue… haaaaa mphf!" Marco latched his hands around the plumb butt cheeks.

Star felt his grip getting tighter as he was licking both holes now, she tried to reach down to his cock. The urge to filling her mouth and wrapping her pink soft lips around it was driving her wild.

Meteora saw her making the attempt and decided to spread out her knees and lower her body stance. Star puffed out her cheeks in anger and wrapped her hands on the male's hips and thrust her body downwards.

The teens headbutted each other as the blonde was able to take his cock, "GRRRRRR! Two can play at this game!" Meteora lunged her body on top of them.

Marco wasn't ready as the back of his skull collided with the ground. He lost his grip of holding onto Star as the hybrid went for his lips.

"Hmmmmm mmm mmm… mmmm?" Meteora could taste the new flavor in and around his mouth.

The make was enjoying the feeling of having two female bodies on top of him as he was being serviced. His hands went to the top of the hybrid's head, he started to play with the tiny horns protruding from her head and pointy ears.

"*chu* oh Glob! *chu* keep-keep *chu* doing that!" Not even her sister dared to touch those parts on her body. Marco continued to pull on her ear and kissing the young girl.

Star started to make loud slurping sounds to get back the male's attention, his toes started to curl as his knees would jerk. Meteora arched her neck to look down while kissing, she then placed a foot on the back of Star's head.

The blonde felt her head being shoved down onto his dick. Lucky for her, she cast a spell on her throat to take the might meat stick.


	3. Adult

**No Name **

_**Marco has spent 16 years with Hakpoo to earn his own **_**_dimensional scissors_**_**. After Star finds and brings the fully grown man back home. He stays 30 years old...**_

"Don't look at me. Those scissors are yours now. You can come back here anytime you want~~" Hekapoo said to Marco with lidded eyes on him.

The sound of a portal being cut open is heard, "Please... Take care of Nachos while I'm gone." The two long time companions shared a heartfelt goodbye.

"She's in good hands." The redhead wanted to take the dragon cycle out for a ride the moment Marco tamed her.

"Adios, boo-boo *kiss*. Well, old friend, you really gave me a run for my money." Sixteen years and a thousand clones later. Marco never thought he would see this day alive.

It's been a hell of a ride for the two frenemies, their little game was finally over. There was a part of him that wanted to stay with Hekapoo, the ring in his pocket felt heavy.

"Likewise. You're pretty cool, hahaha." Hekapoo smacks Marco's bald spot, the smell of burnt flesh sizzled into the air.

"... Thanks." He placed a hand over the burnt injury to soothe the pain.

"Bye!" Star waved to the Magic High Commission member and departs.

"Later. Hpoo." Marco enters the portal.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!?" Hekapoo hated that pet name. He was only allowed to use it when they were intimate.

_Flashback_

It was a never-ending cycle of hunting down Hekapoo's many clones across decimated landscapes, Marco only assumed this is what hell on Earth would be like. Five years later and he was nowhere near getting Star's scissors back, but things had gotten better for him with the skills he picked up over the years.

Pain was an excellent teacher in his new life, there were many broken bones and near-death ailments that plague him at the start. Hekapoo had warmed up to him after the first year and taught the male how to forage for food and create makeshift shelters for safety from the elements.

He owed the demon a lot, but every lesson she taught him, came with the painful reminder that Marco would fail her task on earning the scissors back. Never the one to back down from a unwinnable task, he continued on with their game of cat and mouse.

The male jerked his hand around Nachos' right horn, descenting from the night time sky. His stopping point was just in sight. He had to scout out the area from a high location before moving forward.

Marco dismounts Nachos and pets under her chin, the dragon cycle was his first true friend he had made. A cold breeze rolled past them as she purrs out loud over the contact. She was always at his side, Marco couldn't be grateful enough to have her in his life. The moment ends when her stomach growls.

"I know girl, it was a long ride to get here, let me see what I can find?" He searched the area and spotted a lizard that was the size of an adult cat in the distance. Nachos finds her snack also and licks her lips.

"Easy boo-boo, I'll get it." He said in a hushed tone, the young man would have only one chance to capture the reptile. Next to his boot, he finds a rock that was the perfect size for it's newest task.

"Bingo!" Marco picks up the rock and rechecks the distance, the lizard was making its way up a tree and was about twenty yards away. He brushed some hair away from his face, the length was now half way down his shoulder blades. Seeing how hair cuts we're short and in between with other pressing matters at hand.

"One shot… One kill." He held his breath and pulled back his right arm, then fired the rock off.

"EEEEK!?" The rock makes contact with its victim. It squealed in agony as the reptile's skull was crushed, it then fell to the ground twiching.

Nachos looked up to her master ready to pounce on the dying animal, "Go get it girl!" The dragon cycle fires up her engine and devours its small snack.

The young man was a skilled hunter and an amazing tracker, Hekapoo would leave small breadcrumbs for him to pick up on. He was rather surprised to find himself looking down at a small town that seemed to have modern necessities

Marco looked over the town that his target was currently occupying, this was one of the first times she led him to a location like this. "Just what in the hell are you planning, Hpoo?"

She always liked to leave traps along the way, but this was different. The town wasn't exactly small and there were no clear ambush points for an attack. He pulled out a small paper from his jacket pocket, "I'll be waiting, room thirteen."

Her perfume lingered on the piece of paper that was written in red ink. The note ended with a heart drawn on it, Marco was suspicious of her motives.

"Only one way to find out what's this is all about then? Let's get going, Nachos." Marco sped off to continue his crusade against the dimension enforcer. Yet, Marco felt something was wrong when the meeting point was a hotel.

A creaky and run-down hotel at that. Still, if Hekapoo was letting her guard down, then Marco would be able to get the jump on her for once. As soon as he entered the hotel entrance, a strange light hit him and teleported the male to a luxurious suite.

In this cruel dimension, finding a room that was halfway decent and safe was a huge boon to battles. Unfortunately, Marco lost consciousness, but just before his lights went out. He heard in the distance, "That was easier than I thought it would be…?"

…

When he awoke, Marco was greeted with a naked Hekapoo casually lounging on the chair, "Well, if it isn't muscle?" A devilish smile was plastered on her face as he realized he fell into another of her traps. He was tired down to a rather clean and comfortable bed.

"Untie me this instant! Also, put some clothes on for fuck's sake!" Not like he was bitching about the view, but he was kicking himself over the circumstance he found himself in… Once again.

"Meh. Besides, we all know that you have a taste for all~~ my curves." Hekapoo stands up and shows her body off. She sure did have a sweet wiggle as her hands smack her rear and then traveled up her body. The demon was giving him a little dance as she placed one finger to her lips and nibbled on it.

She climbs onto the bed and shoved her huge boobs into Marco's face, much to his annoyance. Unfortunately, as much as his mind objected to this wanton display, his boner didn't object at all and in fact, it was seeking release.

"If you wanted a little hanky panky from me, all you had to do was ask." He said between the double D flesh mounds as his left eye twitched.

While Marco considers himself more of an ass man, Hekapoo's large rack was always welcomed with a smile. What really captivated his attention, were her large pink areolas, they were a nice contrast to her pale skin.

"What would be the fun in that?" She squeezed her breasts together and placed both nipples to his mouth.

Marco rolled his eyes and ran his tongue over the harding nubs. Times like these were a rare special occasion, that got him thinking, "_What day is it?" _

Hekapoo could see the trouble look in his eyes while she moaned, "Mmmmmmmm… You still don't know what day it is, do you?" Her hips rocked over his hard member and it felt ready to split her in half.

The male tried to break the restraints that held his wrists to the headboard, it was a futile attempt. He hated to not be in control, "Maybe?"

She giggled as one hand went over to his head and played with his long hair that past his shoulders now, "I won't release you until you figure it out!" Hekapoo had taken a liking to Marco, he was the first man in years to not back down from her trail of earning dimensional scissors.

Hekapoo also trained him to be her personal plaything, he was so cute and bashful the first time she had taken him. Marco was a quick learner and showed a lot of promise.

"Let's see?" He rattled his brain trying to figure out what was so special about today. His five year anniversary on earning his scissors was a few months ago.

Their first kiss was two months ago, what could it be? "Hsssss!" Marco felt the redhead nibbling on his ear, it was one of his weak spots. She then rubbed her face along his stubble, she absolutely loved that feeling.

"You're getting closer!" Hekapoo could read the young man like an open book.

"Wait? Today is…?" Could it be that he had forgotten?

"That's right birthday boy! You're nineteen today, I thought I would do something special for you!" She said into his ear ending with a kiss and then pulled away to look him in the eyes.

Marco grinned, "For once!"

Hekapoo gave him a dirty look while pinching his cheeks between her thumb and index finger, "HEY! Don't be rude, I could have left you out in the middle of nowhere to sleep on top of a rock!"

She had a good point, Nachos didn't have the best bed manners and would keep him up all night as her leg jerked on his back. With his face still held in the demon's hand, "I take it back, thank you…"

"Much better! I have something special for you~~" Her silky voice said with a hint of mischief.

Marco watched in utter joy as her small body spun a hundred and eighty degrees on top of his. She wiggled her large rump over his face, "Like what you see? Little boy?" Hekapoo's knew he hated when she would call him that.

The young man tried to reach up and take a bite out of his long awaited present. Just before to get a taste, Hekapoo raised her ass into the air, "Not uh, not so fast!"

This only angered him to no end, "Damn it!" He laid his head back on the pillow in defeat.

He felt his belt being unfastened, "You didn't think it would be that easy? Did you?" The redhead giggled and released his cock into the open air.

"You just like making me wait!" If only he wasn't tied up to that damn bed.

Hekapoo takes a deep sniff of the smell around his dick, she always marveled over his size and aroma. Everything just screamed out manly, man. Marco was just shy of ten inches.

Even with both her hands wrapped around the beast, the head of his cock waved with pride, "Ohhhhhh lord!" The smell! God, it got her off as he watched her sex leak it's honey onto his chin.

Her eyes went crossed as she placed her nose on the tip. His smell was intoxicating! It was like a forbidden fruit except she'll take it all! He was hers, as far as she knows at least for the moment anyway.

As she got lost in the sight of his massive meatstick, Marco almost had one hand out of his restraints. He waved his cock from side to side, making sure her full focus was on his dick, "Like what you're seeing, Hpoo?"

Her ears twitched overhearing his little pet name for her, "Mmmmmmhmmmm, don't call me that~~"

Marco was almost freed and ready to sink his teeth deep into her muscular rear end. Before he could, Hekapoo engulfed the whole length of his cock and latched her fangs around the base.

If the male could, he would have jumped off the bed due to the intense pain, "HSSSSSSSSSHIIIIIITTTTT, FUCK, ASS… GRRRRRRR!?"

Hekapoo's wrapped her small hands around his large sack, "Fafufu!" It was hard for her to giggle with a mouth full of his cock meat sandwich.

Her eyes went wide as the size of dinner plates when the bed felt as if it was getting ripped apart. Marco yanked her ass down to his face and fit as much of her meaty flesh into his mouth, "HRRRRRGRRRR!?" He growled out loud like a dog playing with it's favorite squeaky toy.

Too bad for him, the demon was into pain and pleasure. He crossed his arms around the small of her back, crushing her body on top of his. The couple kept on placing love bites one another. They weren't willing to let the other win and back down from the intense sensation.

Hekapoo knew that this moment was not going to last forever. Eventually, Marco will stop playing this game with her once he succeeds in hunting down her clones or die trying in that process. The demoness hated herself at first for being attached to a mere human.

Particularly one who was very hellbent on winning this game and thus potentially ending her fun. Still, it was nice while it lasted although, she wished this game would go on if not forever. At least enough to amuse herself for the rest of their days.

Getting lost in her thoughts, the redhead felt Marco butting at the edge of her asshole. She withdraws his cock from her throat, to take in much needed air due to lack of oxygen, "Ohhhhh~~ I'll let you win *couch* this first round. If you really want my ass *couch* then have it all!"

Marco wasted no time burying his face in Hekapoo's ass. His tongue probed into the anus, swirling it in a circular motion. Hekapoo moans at being touched down there. Still, to make things harder for Marco, she waited until he took his tongue out of her asshole.

She then slowly but surely lowered her butt onto Marco's face. As much the young man appreciated her booty, he didn't want to be crushed to death if Hekapoo sat on him too quickly.

The demon always asserting her dominance, she raised her upper body while grabbing her cheeks, "Oh, fuck muscles… Get nice and deep!" Hekapoo placed her whole body weight down on his face.

Marco had stars in his eyes as his hands held her hips in place. His tongue was now able to attack both her lower holes, "God dAMN!? HAAAAAAA FUck!? RighT THERE, Baby!?" She couldn't control the voice of her voice and she couldn't care less!

Hekapoo started to pull her nipples and bit her bottom lips while trying anything to delay her orgasm. In the back of her mind, she was hating how much she loved how he felt right now, "WAIT!? NO, NO, NO!? NOT YEEEEEEEET AHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

She came all over Marco's face and mouth with the force of a thousand sunrises. Hekapoo lunged forward grabbing his chaff muscles trying to get away from him, but there was no chance the male was going to let her getaway.

Marco lifted his upper body from the bed while he rocked his face from side to side. Burying himself deeper into her ass, it was music to his ears hearing her moan and scream for him, "HMMMMMMMMM, OH GOD!? IT-IT-IT'S TOO MUCH!?

The male pulled away from her large rear once he found Hekapoo shredding the sheets between her fangs, "Alright, now it's my turn to have some fun" He said while wiping his chin off cum and saliva that cover it.

Hekapoo was rolled onto her back, she looked at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen next. She heard him removing his clothes and then saw him come into view, "Ready when you are, mussels~~"

Marco straddled her stomach as he positioned his cock to the valley of her breasts. Hekapoo crossed her arms over her chest, locking him into place. Even with his hotdog between each large bun, the head was just under her chin still covered in spit and precum.

He reached down and grabbed both her horns with all his might, "Open wide!" Giving the order made her sex squirt just a little.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her mouth opened with her tongue hanging out, much like a red carpet welcoming him in.

Now, this is how Marco liked things to be, him in full control over this sexy demon, and her wanting all of him. In a flash, his dick was in her mouth as his hips started to buck back and forth, "GAH, GAH, GAH, GAH!" The sounds of choking and gagging would escape her throat and around his dick.

"Mmmmmm yes! Just-just like that baby! Oh fuck! Yo-you feel so fucking gooooooooood!" Marco was pulling her face to his pelvic bone at neck breaking speed, her nose started to make contact with his body the more he leaned over her head. His dick was coiled tightly around her throat, the deeper he would plunge into.

The redhead was moving her titis in rhythm with his thurst, making sure the whole shaft was being simulated all over. His toes were curling over the immense pleasure he was feeling, Hekapoo was the only woman he would ever degrade like this, Marco knew, nothing was off-limits with her and her body. Watching the demon's face consorted in pain and wanting, always made him so hard, it would become painful before he could cummed.

This is how she loved it, and Marco was the only man alive that was allowed to treat her in such a way, there was zero regrade for her safety as his cock was shoved deeper down her throat. Hekapoo's view of him was becoming hazy, but she could careless, feeling his cock throbbing with fresh cum, just for her. It never takes long for to cum when they would do this, "Oh, fuuuuuck! I'm… I'm almost!"

Marco couldn't even get the words out as he arched his head back and smashed her face into his lower abs. Hekapoo could feel is sack laying on her chin as it pumped out a massive amount of hot cum right down to her stomach. The flame over her crown burst with just as much force, seemingly like gasoline was thrown onto a fire.

"HAAAAAAAAA!? SHIT HPOOOOO!? I CAN'T STOP CUMMMMMMING!?" He felt her claws come around his hips and were clasped onto his ass, shoving him off balance, making sure all of his hard dick was in her mouth. His face made contact with the bed while his ass was up in the air, Hekapoo was smothered by his body, but never stopped drinking his cum.

When it was all said and down, Marco collapsed onto the bed with him huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Hekapoo was in the same condition, but soon the need for air out weighted their afterglow. She rolled the male off her body as she held her throat in pain and ran the other hand along her face in joy, "Mmmmmmmmm fu-ck… I love it when we *cough* when we do that!"

Her voice was horsed, but she started to giggle and looked over to Marco. He was a sweaty mess just trying to get his breathing under control. Marco grinned at her, "You're really… one sick pup…"

They started to laugh together as she crawled onto his body and laid on his chest, "You say that every time… Just try and tell me *cough* that you dont like this?" Her face moved up to look at him.

Marco cupped a hand on her face and smiled at her, "Yeah… I really like it, but the night isn't over yet!"

She felt his dick poking at her sex, "Then what are you waiting for?"

_Flashback Over_

…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The Princess fell onto Marco's bedroom floor. She looked up to find him standing tall in the rather small room.

"Wow… I haven't seen this place in years!" Marco offered Star a hand and helped her onto her feet.

"This… This is going to be hard to explain to your parents…" Star didn't know what to aspect when they got back on Earth. Maybe she was hoping he would return to normal?

Staring at Marco's sculpted abs, Star couldn't believe this was the same Marco who had some stomach pudge before. Yet, she wondered why Marco still remained thirty years old? Not that she was complaining, she preferred her men on the older side after getting over Oscar. They turned to the open portal.

Hekapoo peeks her head into the room, "Take it easy muscles, be sure to come back and visit anytime~~" She winks at Marco and returned back to her layer.

"Anytime? What did she mean by that?" Star asked as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the grown man.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it some time. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to take a nice long hot shower! You'll be surprised what you miss when you're stuck in the Neverzone." Marco walked by the teen and into the bathroom.

Star stared at his perfectly sculpted ass and bites her bottom lip before Marco shuts the door behind him, "Nice…" She couldn't move an inch for a period of time having wild thoughts about the male in the next room. Her sex clenched a few times wondering if she had a chance on making a pass on him now?

"Kids? Dinner is almost done!" The blonde is snapped back into reality after hearing Angie's voice from the kitchen.

"Oh, Mewni… This isn't going to be fun." As she's about to make her way out the room, Star looked over to the bathroom one more time. She can hear the sound of running water in the distance as a thought came to her mind.

Her eyes shift from left to right, "Maybe a quick peek wouldn't hurt? Right?" Who was she trying to convince?

Star creeps over to the bathroom door as her body moved on its own. One hand is placed on the knob as she does her best to open the door quietly. It's cracked open about an inch, she can see and feel the hot steam building up.

"Ohhhhh~~" With drool hanging from the corner of her mouth, she finds Marco, naked as the day he was born. Star's eyes roam up and down his body a few times, he was bent over the sink as he brushed a hand over his hair.

She has a perfect view of his abs from the mirror's reflection and below his waistband. Her royal marks glow bright red as her breathing becomes labored. Then she noticed the many scars covering his whole body, "Wha… What happened to you over there?" Star said to herself as a feeling of dread washed over her, but the sight of this gorgeous man had her full attention.

Marco stands up and reaches over to his old toothbrush, "Oral hygiene… How I've missed you!" While he did his best to stay clean and presentable, but being in a life or death situation every other day. Had gotten in the way more than he liked.

Star snickered at his joke, Marco picked up on the sound and turned over to look at the door. He was able to catch a glimpse before it shuts, the male grinned, "Looks like I got a peeping Tom." This was something he was well used to by now. There had been many females in his life and a few drunken nights waking up next to an unknown person.

…

The Princess was on the other side of the door barricading it with her body, as she held her breath prying he didn't see her. It was a tense few moments as her face builds a light coat of sweat, "Marco? Star? I know you guys are up there!"

Star runs out of the room ashamed over the invasion of privacy on her best friend and down the stairs, "Hey, Mrs. Diaz!"

Angie looks over the teen as she sets the table with dishes, something was going on. Marco is usually standing beside her and Star clearly looked troubled, "Did you and Marco have a fight?"

The blonde visually jumped over the question, "A fight? No, no, no! Nothing like that… But something did happen to Marco."

"What happened now? Did that tiny Ludo person attack you guys again?" Angie knew the kids could handle themselves and was proud to know Marco was putting his karate lessons to good use. That hundred and fifty dollars of month was finally paying itself off.

"Wellllllll, it's a little more complicated than that." Star leans her back on the doorway trying to come up with a way to break the news.

Angie placed her hands on her hips, "Complicated? Like that time the whole house was covered in hair? Or when there's a water park in the living room?"

Then the older woman's track of thoughts went to a darker place, "Has Marco been kidnapped again?"

"Hehe… Sorry about that. He's fine~~ and upstairs right now." Star was embarrassed over her former mishaps and couldn't hide how she thought about the new and improved Marco.

"It's okay sweetie, you've made our lives much more interesting with your stay!" Angie continues on with her task.

Star didn't want to be the one to tell Angie about Marco's current condition. Just this morning, he was a normal fourteen-year-old complaining about not wanting to walk the laser puppies in the rain. Now, he's a grown man that had been on a lifetime of adventures and was a proud owner of his very own dimensional scissors.

There was no way she would be able to cover up that fact. Just thinking about all the things that changed, made Star's head spin. Marco was tall, dark and one handsome devil. He had his ear pierced, a tattoo and that jawline with his five o'clock shadow.

It was making the teen a complete mess… She was going to have to change her panties soon. Can't forget about his abs, all Star wanted to do was rub her face all over them and never let him go. Her mind goes off the rails the more she thinks about the full grown man upstairs taking a shower.

Star wondered if she could end the conversation right now and put the All-Seeing Eye spell to good use. Just the thought of that hot water washing along his body, him lathering his body all over. Her chest felt heavy as the Princess nipples hardened wishing she could be in the shower with him right now..

Angie finished the last of her dinner setting routine, she looked over to Star that had been quite the last several minutes. Now the Princess had a silly dreamy look on her face as she nibbled on the top of her wand and placed a hand over her stomach..

"Eh… Star? You were saying, about Marco?" Angie hears footsteps coming down the stairs, she readies herself to welcome her son.

The Princess regains her composure only to nearly faint over the sight before her now, "Hey mom, dinner smells great!" Marco was standing next to Star wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Droplets of water rains from his hair and down his well-toned body, Star gulps out loud as Angie looked ready to scream over the unknown intruder. Then she takes a better look at the male and his beauty mark, he almost looks like, "Marco?"

The young man smiled and walked up to his mother. It's been such a long time since he had seen her pretty green eyes as he placed his palm on her cheek. Marco had nearly forgotten how gorgeous his mother looked.

He leans over and wrapped his body around the smaller woman in a tight hug, "Marco? Is that really you?" Angie had tears in her eyes and didn't understand why.

Marco held her tighter and took a deep inhale of her lovely aroma, "Yeah… It's really me. God, you don't know how long I've dreamt of this day." Star watched from the side wearing her own smile and for the time being, putting aside her many dirty thoughts over the male.

Angie's arms came up to feel her son's bear back, it felt so hot and strong. Marco was a whole head taller than her now, "Wha… What happened to you? Did Star use the wrong spell or something?" Not like she was blaming the Princess, but Star had been known to experiment on him. Much like the time she tried to heal his broken arm.

The male started to laugh as Star stomped her foot onto the ground upset about being called out, "Hey! For once, this wasn't my fault!"

Their hug comes to an end, Marco watched a tear rolled down his mother's cheek, "Star right, I'm the one that got myself into this mess." His thumb brushed the tear off her soft face.

His mother held his hand on her face, "Well… Maybe we should find something for you to wear?" She looked over his chest and blushed.

"Then you guys can tell me what happened!" She couldn't even look him in the eyes with her last comment as her eyes traveled down his body. The outline of his very large cock was clearly present under the tightly wrapped towel he wore. Angie's couldn't stop the urge to lick her lips over the sight of this manly man.

Star was in the same boat as her eyes were glued to his ass. She really loved the way his muscles would tighten a bulge when he moved. All the Princess wanted, was to sit on his lap as he held her small body up against his.

Marco rubbed the back of his head with a silly grin, completely oblivious the way the women were looking at him, "That might be a problem, I didn't come back with much, but the clothes on my back and my sword."

He made his way to the refrigerator, as he opened the door and leaned over to find something to drink. Star and Ainge twisted their heads to the side, "Well, you seem to be as tall as your father, just more muscular…" His mother said as she watched him turn around with a carton of orange juice up to his lips while he flexed his left arm in the air.

Star had a dumbfounded look on her face much like the one she had when his abs mesmerized her at Hekapoo's place. She saw orange juice seep around his lips and down his chiseled chest. The fluid went over his rippled abs and she could see herself licking it off his body.

Angie noticed his tattoo on the bicep, she walked up to him and ran a finger over the black ink, "I never thought you would get one of those, let alone earrings? How old are you?"

Marco felt his mother tug on one of the rings as she pressed her body against his, he placed the empty container on the counter, "I'm thirty, a lot has happened while I was gone. Let me get dressed and I'll tell you guys about it."

This was a rather awkward position for the male, he felt his mother's body weight pressed along him some more as she ran a hand over his chest. The presence of her breasts was felt clearly, Angie was in aww over the man that her son had grown into, "Mom? You okay?"

The question shocked Angie, she stepped away and placed her hands behind her back, "... Of course honey… Go into the spare closet and find something to wear." Her face reddened over how bold she was on wanting to touch her son.

Star watched the adults and was clearly angered by the sight, she should be the only one to touch him like that! "Come on Marco! I think there's something in there that will fit you perfectly!" She ran up to Marco and pulled him by the hand out of the room.

"Wait, Star! Slow down! I'm about to lose my towel!" They were already halfway up the stairs as he held the towel that was going to fall off.

She turned back to look at him, "And that would be bad?"

"What?" Marco asked.

Her pace speeds up as she opened the door to the closet, Star threw some clothes at the male, "There ya go! Now go change! I want to know what happened while you were with Hekapoo!" She shoved him into his bedroom with her hands over his rear.

"Hey, hey, hey! I can walk you know!" Marco said to the closed door.

"I know that! Just hurry up already!" She was staring at her hands and swore to never wash them ever again.

Marco dressed himself, the blue pants fit rather tight around his crotch. The black tank top wasn't any better, but it was better than nothing as he tucked the bottom into his pants. Last was the socks and a rather old pair of brown cowboy boots his father used to love, "Hmmmm, no wonder dad like these?"

The boots were well broken in and felt comfortable, he looked himself over the mirror in his room, "Not bad?" He was rather pleased with the look.

Marco walks out of the room and bumped into Star, he didn't think she would be waiting for him, "Sorry about that… Star? You okay?"

Star takes in the new look, "Wow~~" She's been saying that a lot lately.

She then felt the back of his hand on her forehead, "You're running a fever? And your flushed, are you coming down cold?" The Princess loved the contact as she leaned more into his hand.

"Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just me?" She was getting light-headed while Star purposely tripped herself to fall into Marco's stomach.

"Hekapoo's dimension is usually free of foreign diseases? Maybe you picked up something when over there?" He felt her face rubbing all over his abs, Star wrapped her arms over his ass and pulled her self more onto his hot bod.

"Maybe I did? Will you nurse me back to health? I think I can go for a sponge bath!" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes with a silly smile.

He placed a hand on top of her head and petted her, "Let's get you something to eat first, but I'm going to keep an eye on you." Marco was about to remove her from his body.

The Princess lifted her arms into the air, "Carry me! Please…" She had to do something to stay close to him and give Marco the most pathetic look she could muster.

"Really?" He watched her hands clench open and close as a baby would do to a loved one they desperately wanted.

"Okay, but let me know if you start to feel worse." Star felt her legs swept out from under her as she was lifted into the air and carried like a bride on her wedding day.

She didn't know what to say and promptly shut her mouth while enjoying the ride, "…"

…

"I was wondering what was taking you guys so… Long?" Angie found the duo entering the kitchen and her left eye twitched for a moment as Star was rubbing her face on Marco's chest.

"Sorry about the wait, mom. I think Star might have caught something when she went looking for me." The Princess was placed into a chair at the table.

"That alright, I'm glad you found something to wear in that closet. So let's sit down and talk about what happened?" Angie watched as Marco pulled the chair out for her to sit, she blushed as she sat.

"Sure thing? Wait? Where's dad?" He just now noticed his father was missing.

Angie almost forgot about the other man in her life, "Oh! He just started a new project downtown, it's a pretty big job that's going to take a few weeks."

Marco was sitting now, "Okay, well… Where should I shart?" He asked the women.

Star had a burning question she been wanting to ask, "So how close are you and Hekapoo? You guys seemed rather chummy when I found you?"

Angie looked over to the Princess and then her son, "Hekapoo? Who's that? Did you meet someone when you were doing whatever you were doing to make this happen?"

It was Marco's turn to blush now, "Eh, I guess she's the one that's at the center of all this? Might as well start there." His mother gave him a smile, completely oblivious to what he met with his last comment.

"I'll be right back!" Before taking his seat at the table, Marco ran up the stairs to retrieve a special item.

Star shrugged her shoulders to his mother as they waited for his return.


	4. Cam girl

**Becoming Her**

_**"One boy, one camera... Marco Diaz discovers a side of himself he never knew he had to offer to the worldwide web."**_

Star was busier than ever now. Eclipsa's trial had only just finished, she'd been taking on more and more duties, and was having less time to do the little things. Which meant, as her squire, the little things were Marco's responsibility.

And right now that responsibility is finding Star's missing compact. Wanting it to keep up with her duties as her and best friend repaired relations between Mewmans and Monsters, she begs Marco to help her rummage through her quarters to find it.

"Staaaaaaar… how can your room be this messy!? I just cleaned it two days ago!" This wasn't the first time the Princess pulled him into a rescue mission for something she misplaced.

"I swear! It was just in my hand five minutes ago! You don't think someone might have taken it?" The teens looked over to the carpet in her room, finding a pair of her boots wiggling under it as if it was trapped.

"If someone was here beside us, I'm sure whatever that thing is, would have eaten them…" He grabbed a club from the wall and backed away from the rug.

"Good point… I still have no idea what that is? You check over there and I'll start over here." The team split up searching their respective areas.

Together they desperately turn over everything in her bedroom, while the Latino even checks the bathroom. Never can be too sure with the way Star leaves her vanity cluttered with all types of junk.

"That might be it?" There, beneath a pair of used pink silken panties, he finds the missing device. Marco has done the Princess' laundry hundreds of times with no shame towards her unmentionables, but this different.

It was clear the item has been worn very recently...

A little anxiously, he picked them up from the ground, feeling the soft material in his hands before calling to Star that he found the device. But when she runs in, the panic of being caught with her underwear leads him to hide them in his pocket.

"Ohhhhhhh thank you, thank you, thank you, Marco! I would've been so lost without this thing!" Stat checks for any new messages from Tom and then latched her soft body around his as Marco sweats over the close contact. Smelling her strawberry shampoo made him a little dizzy.

Times like these were the best for him, seeing how a shortage of them has been as of lately. He harbored deep feelings for her, even if his title of Squire might have been a shame to the others. Marco would do anything for her… no matter what.

Even if the young man had deeper feelings than friendship for her, Marco respected the relationship she had with Tom and their friendship… but it made moments like these hurt a little more, "Anything for you, Star. You know that…"

He returned the hug as it continued on longer than what normal friends would hold. The Princess backed away from him with her face going flush, "Yeah duh! I know that… geez, now let's go get some tacos!" Her royal marks started to glow as she turned and left the room.

Marco blushed also, maybe, even more, knowing the fact that he was hiding something on his person that personally belong to Star, something that was for her eyes only, "Right behind you…"

…

Janna chuckled to herself, smirking as she glanced through the photos on her phone, checking on all the little reminders of home she had - all important since she still wasn't sure how she got here, or even if there was an easy way back - and lay back on the cushions she'd piled up in a store room.

This Mewnie place wasn't so bad, and the only thing that really was bugging her right now was the girl who was glaring at her as she opened the door to Janna's sanctuary.

"This is an armory, it's for storing weapons, not… tagalongs." She sneered at Janna, dumping a pile of shields in a corner. "I swear Star keeps coming back with more and more of you."

"Well you may as well get used to me," Janna put on a polite smile, which only made the girl angrier, pursing her lips in frustration - exactly as Janna was intending - "I'm not going anywhere."

"Urgh, you're as bad as Marco," the girl sighed, making her way around Janna's pillow heap, grabbing a poleaxe from the back of the room. "You're both in the way."

"Hey, unlike Marco it wasn't my choice to come here. I'm just trying to make the best of it rather than sucking up to Star." Janna turned off her phone, she'd always wanted to see a poleaxe being used.

"And he thinks he's so subtle about it, pretending to be a squire," the girl snorted, then looked over Janna once again. "I'm Higgs by the way."

"Janna," she smirked. "And yeah, Marco's like a puppy at times. Cute, but sometimes you just want them to act normally for once."

"I wouldn't say cute," Higgs blushed, making her freckles vanish for a moment, "He's just an annoying twerp."

"You don't think he's cute?" Janna broke into a grin, "Girl, I've got some photos of him that'll change your mind," she pulled out her phone again, beckoning Higgs closer. "You should see what he's like when he thinks no one's watching."

...

Eventually, hours later when things are quieter, Marco is reminded of the panties when he sticks his hands in his pockets, pulling them out in his bedroom in complete shock. Ashamed of what he did, but rationalizing it as a simple mistake, he still can't resist staring at them. Still warm from his pocket, and a slight dampness in the crotch showing how they've been used.

He should probably just stick them for washing, while Sir. Lavabo was in charge of washing linens for the rest of the Mewni Kingdom. Star had taken on a liking of how Marco iron all her clothing. Even her laundry basket was next to his.

Just another tasking for his Squire duties, he rolls the fabric between his fingers and rationalizes, but then some deeply repressed part of himself rationalizes further: if he does that, then Star will never know if he uses them first.

He strips naked, intent on wrapping them around his cock, jerking off into the silky fabric. But then, as he stares at them, he wonders what they'd feel like when worn.

While in his Princess Turdina outfit, he always wore his pants under the puffy dress. The idea drives him wild as he slips his legs into the rather small holes. Feeling the silky garment pressed tightly on his more sensitive area, turns his whole face red as he passed his hand over his rear and crotch. Then the thought of feeling the tiny cloth riding up to where his body split, it was all too much for him to bear as his face went several shades dark red.

He can't resist, pulling on the panties, his dick stiffening slightly within the tight fabric. He struts around his room wearing nothing but the used panties as his cheeks started to burn and threaten to ignite the room. He catches a glimpse of himself in his full body length mirror.

Before getting lost by the sight, Star at the door ready for an adventure. In a rush, Marco forgets to remove the female underwear. During their outing, Star catches a glimpse of the unfamiliar item around his waist as the male was knocked down to the ground with his rear pointed skyward.

Marco desperately tries to cover it, soon, Star forgets about the questionable item while locked in a fierce battle. The young man desperately tried to keep his secret from being exposed before his best friend and enemies.

...

Later that night, while back in the safety of his room. Marco feels a familiar feeling of sinfulness and strips himself to wash away the emotion of dread… but the sight of his harding member intrigues him.

He looks over to his phone on the bed and started to blush. Marco takes a few pictures of himself, after scrolling through the photos. He's unsatisfied with the environment and background. Marco decides to put on some purple silky sheets on his bed that was given by Kelly.

The covers on his pillow made the bed look larger and welcoming to him. Marco lays felt on his back feeling the material, goosebumps covered his tight well tone body. Then his attention was drawn back to the cell phone.

Adjusting the lighting from his nightstand, Marco lays a red sheet over the light to give the room a better atmosphere. He makes his way to the edge of the bed and probs up the phone. Making sure he was the central focus, the young man sets the timer and readies for the picture to be taken.

He first gets on his knees, spreads his legs and placed a hand over his face. It felt like forever before the photo was taken, he could hear his heart beating a mile a minute in his ear.

Excited to see the photo, Marco lunges at the phone and was pleasantly surprised with the outcome. His chest looked slightly puffy, his pose was exhilarating and last but not least. His package looked amazing filling the tiny garment.

With newfound motivation, Marco sets up the camera again for another photo. This time, he lays on his back and scoots his rear closer to the phone as his legs stand proudly in the air and arms crossed behind his knees.

The photo is taken and his excitement is even more than the last. Marco's eyes are drawn to his large rump with his hole peeking out the sides of the underwear. His face was on fire and couldn't understand if he was disgusted by the sight… or turned on to no end.

He takes several more photos, some bent over, others holding the phone on a downward angle of his body as he squeezed a nipple. The feeling of pride washed over him as he takes things one step further.

Marco idly put two fingers to his lips, using them to silence the moan of pleasure he was about to utter as he pinched his nipple. But all they did was muffle it, getting covered in his saliva as he found himself drooling at his own body.

He glanced at them, the way they glistened when he took them out of his mouth, snapping a thin trail of saliva that momentarily connected them.

"Am I really going to do this?" he muttered to himself, already feeling the urge that begged to be satisfied, his nicely lubed up fingers creeping inevitably to his ass, prodding himself, pushing inside, making him gasp as the pleasure hit him.

It was too late to stop, he gave in, relaxing his body as he pushed inside with his fingers, lubing up his asshole.

He felt dirty, he felt wrong, he felt ashamed. He felt perfect.

With shaky hands, he released his raging boner and gave it a stroke. His body shutter over the overwhelming sensation as he started to masturbate. The screen of his phone, showed his true self as he played with the precum oozing from his slit.

The task ends with his hot cum splashing on his chest and up to his chin. The fluid was thick and sticky as he dipped his finger into it, soon, he heard a photo taken and had an odd taste on his tongue. His eyes went crossed as he watched himself tasting his essence.

His nose curled over the smell, but feeling it all over his belly and chest. Made his heart feel ready to burst out at any moment. Marco scoop up the fluid to get more of the taste, by the end. His body was spotless leaving the former fluid glistening off his body. The last photo that was taken, was his pink lips wet in a large smile with cum at the corner of his mouth.

There were well over a hundred photos taken in the hour-long photo shoot. Only thirty-seven pictures survived the cut, the riskiest pictures were the ones of him holding his large cock or spreading his lower opening to the max.

Marco shakes the thought and makes a hasty retreat for a cold shower. As he readies himself for bed, his twitter account gave him a notification. To his surprise, it was a recommended page. He clicks the link to find sexy bodies out in to open for him.

After a closer inspection, Marco noticed all the wonderful bodies in the pictures, had the same equipment he did. It was a page for traps and femboys to post seductive photos of themselves.

He looked away from the phone with a crooked grin. His eyes then flashed and his thumbs started to move in lightning speed posting some of his very own pictures. After the deed was done, Marco stuffed his phone under his pillow out of shame.

"What am I doing?" He thought to himself and was ready to delete the post, but he soon passed out before executing a task.

The Next Day

Marco wakes up like any ordinary day, when his hygiene routine was completed, he changed into his normal outfit. Before setting out for breakfast, he grabbed his phone to check the calendar for notes on the day.

Then his eyes were drawn to an unfamiliar icon at the top of the screen. It was a DM from twitter, to his shock and utter horror. The inbox was stuffed with messages from people he never met a day in his life.

They were from men, women, teens, and everyone else in between. All the comments were flattering to his appearance and even offered money for special requests. As soon as he opened one DM, ten more would pop up. It was like a massive tidal wave crashing down on him.

His phone hits the ground as Marco stands there with a smile on his face, and the crotch area of his pants becoming entirely too tight…

Unknown to Marco was that last night, while he had been becoming an internet star, in a room nearby his friends were already having fun without him.

"You girls ready?" Star laughs as she pulled out a couple of bottles, unmarked but full of some cloudy liquid. "We can get this girls' night started whenever!"

Jackie takes one of the bottles, staring at it, "Are you sure this stuff's okay? It looks... what even is this anyway?"

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine!" Star laughed nervously. "This is just homebrewed stuff I got from my dad, corn whiskey. Or gin? I dunno..." She sips at it, pulls a face of disgust, then chugs more of it.

"Well if you're not gonna drink it, I will." Janna swipes the bottle from Jackie, drinking it without seeming to object to the taste, "Woah, pretty good stuff Star."

"So what's the occasion?" Grabbing another bottle, Jackie sits down on Star's bed, drinking the questionable booze, "You call us all up to have a girl's night in..."

"Well, I was already here," Janna said, already downing her bottle, "Woo!" She kicks off her shoe, flinging them across the room.

"Well, I just got an eyeful of something, and it's been kind of stressing me out?" Star laughs, drinking to steady herself. "So I wanted to just spend some time unwinding."

"Speaking of an eyeful!" Jackie turns her head away, "Janna, mind closing your legs? Or at least putting on some pants, or even underwear?"

"Huh, never figured you to be weirded out by it?" Janna grabs another bottle, and deliberately doesn't close her legs, giving Jackie a direct view at her pussy, just sitting there unprotected, "And can't. Can't find any, and they were my lucky thong too..."

"Lucky... thong?" Star downs a bottle.

"Yeah, pink, really fucking skimpy. I only wear it when I need to feel extra good about myself." Shrugging, Janna tips back the last of her drink. "But I guess I'm stuck going commando."

"And I guess I'm stuck with you never closing your legs…" Jackie sighs, but this time doesn't avert her gaze, her cheeks reddening a little from the alcohol as she stared at Janna's lower lips, ever so slightly parted and licks her mouth's lips without realizing it.

"I think... I think I know where your thong ran off to, Janna." Star says, downing another bottle. The other two girls look at her as she nervously darts her eyes back and forth. "Marco has them..."

"What! They got mixed in with his washing or something?" Jackie laughs, then stops when Star blushes.

"He was wearing them." She says, still blushing, still not wanting to admit how much she liked seeing him like that.

"You're kidding?" Janna laughs, "I guess I need to swipe some of his in exchange then!"

"You're not mad?" Star turned to her, surprised. "But, he's..."

"Shit, you've seen Marco dressed like a girl..." Janna laughs, "He's been doing that ever since he was little... used to have some silly name or something."

"I haven't seen him?" Jackie perks up, finally tearing her eyes away from Janna, "You uh... got a photo to show the class?" The fake blonde said with a silly grin on her face.

Janna pulls out her phone, bringing up an image of Marco in his princess dress. Jackie takes several seconds before handing it back.

"Well, this is getting weird..." Star sips her drink, relaxing slightly. "But... you really don't think it's weird?"

"Hah, the only thing weird about it is you not taking pics!" Janna laughs.

"I agree," Jackie says a trifle too quickly. "I mean... just for the fun..." She blushed. "We're still completely over!" She hastily adds. "I just… it's really a good look for her, I mean, him. It suits him… I need another drink." She grabbed another bottle, already knowing she'd regret it tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

When Janna awoke, her head was a mess, her brain felt like she had someone sitting on it, her chin was covered in the remains of Star's booze… and she barely remembered any of last night.

They'd had a long discussion, Jackie was now asleep between her legs - Janna wondered if anyone would be surprised when she finally admitted it - and all Janna could really remember was that she was now even more determined to find out where her thong had ended up.

Although she was strangely sure that wherever they were, it probably wasn't with some pervert.


	5. She's gone

**No Name 2**

_**Marco is a widow, Meteora is 14. What's the worse that can happen?**_

"Marco, are you sure there isn't any problem with you watching the girls… I know you're still thinking about S-" Angie stopped talking when she saw her son raise a hand into the air.

"I'm fine mom… really. Janna and Jackie are having a girls' night out and really I miss hanging out with Mariposa and Meteora." The 29 year old looked like he had seen better days, sadly, the love of his life was taken away from him all too soon.

The young man proposed to Star before they went off to college; he majored in human psychology, while the blonde majored in business finance. Together, they started his practice in Echo Creek.

After Mewni and Earth were merged together, society had to learn and adapt to the changes. The youth of the town were already used to Star's magical hijinx, but the adults weren't.

That and the Monsters were still getting accustomed on being treated as equals in society. The road of Human, Mewmans and Monsters living on the same land, was bumpy in the beginning. Marco and Star were always on the front lines on helping with the transition.

Everything was on track for a happy future together and even started to make plans to expand their family. That's when they received the tragic news, at 26, Star was diagnosed with ovarian cancer.

Even during the hard times and chemotherapy, his love always had a smile on her pretty face. All the way to the end when she passed away 6 months ago.

"I needed to get out of that house and my little sis asked for some help on a science project. You guys relax and enjoy your date and the weekend. We'll be fine." His mother pulled him into a hug as said girls watched from the stairs.

"Sweety, I've been seeing Janna and Jackie coming and going from your house lately. How are they treating you?" The male jumped from the question and put on a silly smile on his face.

"They have been helping with cleaning up the house and keeping me company…" The two women have been doing more than just that, Jackie had left her husband after finding out that he had been cheating on her.

Janna had always claimed herself to be Marco's second ex-wife. Star asked the girls to be there for him before her life came to an end. She knew he was in good hands and they would all be there for each other.

There was another young woman that had always had her eyes on him, even if Star didn't always approve of her advances of her feelings towards her husband.

...

"This isn't good… we need to do something to get that blockhead out of this slump. I hate knowing he's in that house all alone..." Meteora looked over to her human sister and felt her heartbreaking over the display. She checked herself over in the living room mirror and adjusted her top that just wrapped around her breasts leaving her shoulders and stomach out in the open.

Meteora was growing to be a beautiful young woman with bust over a C cup thanks to her monster half, she knew Marco was a boobs kind of guy and had always been rather close to him, but with the passing of Star.

He hasn't been seen or heard of in weeks and threw his life into work and the gym, "I know, let's get mom out of here and start the night already… and will you stop that!" Mariposa pulled her sister by the hand and into the kitchen.

"What! Marco isn't with anyone! Mom said I should show him that I'm a woman now and not the same little girl he always has known!" She knew the Latin wouldn't approve of her trying to make a move on him tonight, but that didn't matter and she was going to finally take what she had always been waiting for!

Marco saw the girls and smiled as he whipped off some tears, he arched an eyebrow over what the hybrid was wearing or lack of there was. Her top left very little to the imagination with her skirt just as skimpy. He had to remind himself who she was and stop the wood he was about to pop, "How you are guys doing? Missed me?" Angie pulled away and watched the girls almost take him down into a bear hug.

"Where the heck did you go, you idiot! I've been worried sick about you!" Meteora stole the words right out of her sister's mouth as her head laid on his chest, loving how his muscles felt as she ran a hand up to his ribs. The other hand rested on his butt as Marco jumped from the contact.

"That was my line!" The girls backed him up into the counter as they bickered along. Mariposa wore her normal outfit with a white skirt and his old red hoodie, Marco could feel their whole body weight pressed along him.

He smiled and placed his hands on the tops of their heads and twisted them to look at him, Meteora started to blush and always loved how he would play with her horns as he flicked at one of them with his finger, "Calm down you two, you got me for the whole weekend. I'll order some pizza and you guys get a movie started. Okay?"

They nodded to him and moved out, Mariposa could read her sister's mind as the girl blushed deepen and she placed a hand where his was, "Oh geez… you still got a thing for Marco? No wonder you wanted to stay over tonight!"

Meteora didn't even say a word as she jumped on the couch and spread her legs as she hiked up her skirt, "Can it runt! You know if it wasn't for him being your brother, you would want him also!"

It was the Latin's turn to blush, she was always close to her brother and wanted herself to be with someone like him. Sadly, Marco is one of a kind, "Shut up! That's my brother for crying out loud! He's known you since we were babies!"

"Uh huh, look… I just want to be there for him and let him… you know…" Meteora rolled her wrist in the air trying to come up with something.

"That there is a 14 year old, busty girl that wants him like there's no tomorrow? And said girl knows he loves big boobs and he has a weird thing for tails!" The girls looked at each other and narrowed their eyes.

"Maybe! Any way! You're just mad that you don't have a tail! Plus, he's never stopped me from sitting on his lap and loves my big butt!" To prove her point, she rolled onto her side and spanked her rump as it made Mariposa's heartbeat even louder over the sexy display.

"It'll never work! Don't even try something tonight! You hear me?" Mariposa was overprotected of Marco when it came to other women. She had noticed Janna and Jackie were coming over to his house more often. Wanting to stay close to his family, the young man's house could be found down the road.

The older sister rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah! Just think about it! Meteora Danger Diaz! I'll really be your sister then!" Mariposa rolled her eyes

"Okay girls, don't give Marco a hard time now, we'll see you Sunday night." Raphael placed a coat over his wife's shoulders as their son opened the door before the girls could break out into a fight.

Mariposa gave a dirty look to the hybrid as the other girl had stars in her eyes with a dreamy look on her face, "You disgusts me…"

Meteora got in her face, "You say that, but you love that thing my tongue can do as you moan out loud Marco's name!" She said it between them as the Latin shoved her face away from her.

The adults looked over to them, "Right… I got everything under control dad, you guys have a good weekend! Also… thanks for getting me out of the house, it will be nice to have some company." A sad smile covered his features as Angie pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay honey, we know how much you love Star, but she's in a better place now." The former Princess was the only case for a Mewman to contract cancer.

Marco inhaled a large breath, "Thanks mom, I love you…" She pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek.

His father grabbed his shoulder, "You're in charge my son, don't let the girls get the best of you now! Also, watch out for Meteora… she's still not legal!"

Marco blushed and could feel the girl stripping him naked with her eyes, "Eh… I might be screwed if I don't watch my ass." They laughed over the thought and looked over to her.

"Metaphorically and physically mijio…" His father wished him the best of luck.

The males smiled as the couple departed, "Stay safe out there and give us a call for anything." Marco waved them off and shuts the door.

He walked over to the girls and sat between them as he placed his arms on the headrest. Meteora instantly latched onto his side as she swung one leg over his and placed her head on his chest.

Marco laughed and looked down at her, "Comfortable I take it?" He was quite used to this and knew there was no point in fighting it anymore.

The young woman smiled and dug her face into his chest to get as much of his smell. "Really? Is my brother your security blanket now?" Mariposa was upset as she crossed her arms and looked away from them.

She always hated not being able to treat him the same way, the male looked over to her and pulled his sister over to him like the hybrid, "Jealousy doesn't look good on you sis. So what are we watching tonight?"

Meteora pulled the remote from the cushion and started to movie, "One of your favorite movies!" She looked up at him with her big maroon colored eyes. It was one of his favorite features of the young lady as her tail passed over his face in a loving matter.

His eyes widened when he saw the intro, "Ohhhhhhh, Ash vs. The Army of Darkness! You know me too well!" He held the hybrid a little tighter and approved her selection on tonight's entertainment.

He removed his hand from the headrest and patted her head in a caring matter, the hybrid always loved to hear praises from him, "Thanks Marco~~!" The pitch of her voice was higher and felt between her legs starting to have a familiar itch.

Mariposa rolled her eyes and heard the doorbell go off, "I'm going to get that before I braf!"

Marco laughed, "My wallet by the door."

Meteora placed a finger on his chest and started to make circles, "Sooooo Marco, how you've been doing? I've been worried about you." She made her way up his chest and placed her face into his neck.

"Mmmmmm… I've been taking it one day at a time, Janna and Jackie have been taking care of me…" He knew he had to stay in control of the situation or it could easily get out of hand.

The young girl shot away from his body in anger, "I wonder what they've been doing to take _care _of you! I can smell them all over you!" She didn't like that fact as her nails dug into his chest.

"OUCH! I thought you were more concerned about my well being, not trying to hurt me?" Wrong words to say at a young woman who was deeply in love with him.

She moved her pretty face into his as Meteora mounted his thighs and pouted with tears at the corner of her eyes, "MARCO! You know how I've always felt about you! How could you say something like that to me!"

The male looked deep into her eyes, he was shocked at how upset his words made her feel. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, "Hey… I'm sorry for what I just said. You know I care about you, also. I use to change your diaper."

He started to laugh, but that made Meteora even angrier as she started to show her sharp teeth at him. She had to control herself if she wanted her plans to work out tonight. The young woman grabbed his hand and placed it on her face as she leaned into it, "I know that you big dummy! But… I'm not a little girl anymore. Just look at me, Marco."

She lowered her head and puffed out her chest into his face. The male wasn't expecting that as the flesh mounds we're shoved into his face, her scent was intoxicating as Marco wrapped his arms over her rump, "Fuck… we shouldn't be… doing this…"

Meteora didn't mind as she rubbed her breasts all over his face and rocked her hips over his junk, "Hmmmmn! Don't act nugh! Like you don't like it!"

The young woman could feel him getting hard, Marco's instincts take over as he started to kiss her neck and the lower exposed skin, "Mmmmmmm Meteora… you're so bad, what are you doing to me?" She smiled feeling his hot tongue on her skin.

"Only what you like! I know everything about you!" Marco shuts his eyes as he felt the teen nibbling on the tip of his ear as she pulled his hair.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy of that fact… or petrified hssssss!" He soon felt her tongue circle his outer ear as she breathed deeply into it.

"You should be proud of me, Daddy!" Calling Marco, Daddy. Was her long time pet name for him. Sadly… it had a sad origin.

…

After Mewni was sent to Earth, the Governor of the state active the National Guard out of fear of an invasion. Globgor tried to reason with the Soldiers as their response was swift and violent towards his kind, much like he had dealt with the Mewni Army all his life.

Out of anger of watching his fellow Monsters being prosecuted, all over again over their appearance, he grew in size to show dominance over the Humans. That wasn't a wise decision as his chest was met with a Sabot round from an M1A2 Abrams 120mm canon.

While in his current state, the injuries seemed to be an aggressive flush wound, but once in his normal height. The wound soon became gravely, with magic being a thing of the past. Current medicine had no way to ensure a long life.

Moon and Star immediately jumped into action to resolve the situation as Eclipsa found her husband on the brink of death. Everything settled down after a month of negotiations with the Mewnans and Humans.

The Monster King held onto life as long as possible to see the three beings now living as one. He made Marco swear to him, that he would always be there for his daughter. He entrusted the young man with the life of his kin.

Marco was overwhelmed with the newfound responsibilities, but accepted the tasked and treated the hybrid as his own blood. While Globgor offered Meteora to him on his deathbed, the baby watched as her father left the world. She held onto Marco and howled in pain.

As all the Butterflies and Diaz watched on, Marco's knees hit the ground while he held Meteora as all of Mankind's lives depended on it. Their bond grew from that dreadful moment, and nothing on this Earth could separate them.

He just never knew how much love the little one could hold for him. Meteora first called him daddy when she was 5, Marco was teaching her and Mariposa to ride their bikes. The hybrid fell off and scraped her knee, he responds quickly to provide aid.

"Mar-Marco… please kiss and make it better… I-I-I've seen Uncle Rafael do it for Mariposa..." She asked as her large eyes looked up at him begging. The young man didn't hesitate and gently pulled her injury to place a kiss on the bandaid. She held her breath as Marco kissed the wound.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, she had never felt this feeling before. Meteora felt something at that moment, Marco had always been there for her since she could remember, but right now. Something was burning at her core.

It filled the child with a warming feeling and she lunged at him in a bear hug, "THANK YOU DADDY!" While she never had a father in her life, she had Marco, and that was more than enough for her.

He smiled and held her tighter, "Anything for you, sweety." Marco wonders if this is how his father felt, to be there for his child in desperate need of comfort.

Mariposa watched this all happened as her little fist tightened up in anger with tears in her eyes, WHAAAAAAAAAA BIG BROTHER!" She jumped on top of the two sharing a tender moment, not willing to be left out.

Meteora looked at her sister in jealousy, this was supposed to be her moment! Marco is all hers! She latched her tiny body around Marco's, "Hey, hey, hey Mariposa? What's gotten into you?"

The little Latina didn't say a word as she only cried out loud.

Things drastically changed after that day on, Meteora could always be found attached to Marco. She would always nap on his chest when he was found on the couch. As the years went on, she discovered her sexuality, and her type was Marco.

Calling him daddy would only slip out by mistake in the past, but now. It was a term of endearment, any time she found herself in trouble. Being scolded by Marco turned her on to no end. It always ended with him wrapping his body around hers and wishing she would make better decisions.

She wanted to see how much she would get away with, it wasn't much when she found herself over his lap being spanked. Feeling her bottom being painted red in his handprint, always left her panties damped.

Mariposa caught on to what was really happening, after her punishment was completed. The hybrid would cuddle tightly onto Marco and say she would do better, all the while rubbing her sex on his thigh to get off.

Marco was never the wiser as she bounced up and down with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

She then started to peek on the young man while showering, always trying to get a view of his goods. What really set her off, was the first time she watched Marco and Star having sex. It was a night she stayed over at their place. It was a nice evening where the women went out for a ladies' night.

Meteora was put to sleep in his guest room, Star was three sheets to the wind by the time she had returned. Alcohol has always riled up the former Princess, she was all over Marco like a beast in heat.

The hybrid was awakened by the commotion and set out to find the disturbance

...

Mariposa grabbed Marco's wallet to pull out a few bills and found pictures of her brother with his wife. It made her sad until she found a photo of her with Meteora giving him a hug, "Such a dork…" The sister ran her finger over the photo and opened the door.

"Uhhhh, I got an order for Mango?" On the other side of the door was Oscar, a former classmate of her brother.

"His name is Marco." She pulled the two boxes of pizza from the high school dropout and paid for the order.

"Awwww man, just a two dollar tip? What a rip off!" The Latin didn't care and kicked the door close.

"Jerk, I got the food… guys…" She walked in on Meteora straddling Marco's thighs as his hands held her breasts to his mouth with them moaning out loud.

Meteora had always been hypersexual around him, looks like tonight, she wasn't going to hold back. Star had several conversations with her in the past about how forward the young woman could be with her husband.

She paid no mind to the former Princess's words and even told her mother. Marco would be all hers one day and that day had come.

He couldn't stop himself and wanted this just as much as the young girl. After all the years of her advances on him, it had hit a breaking point. Eclipsa had always joked with him about offering her daughter's hand in marriage to Marco.

Mariposa placed the pizzas on the coffee table and continue to watch on. She had seen porn with her sister and could only imagine how good they must be feeling right now. She watched as Marco grabbed the base of her tail while Meteora cried out in joy.

The sisters had a rather odd relationship… the hybrid loved and wanted her brother so much and they look so similar in appearance. Mariposa was used in his place until she had finally gotten her hands on the real thing.

Meteora looked over to the other female in the room with lidded eyes as her fingers pulled on Marco's long hair, "Oh God… he's so much better at this than in my dream haaaaa!"

Marco was relentless as her top was ripped off and squeezed her butt, "Damn it! We need to stop this!" He came back to his senses and looked over to his sister. She looked back at him clearly turned on by what she saw.

"But Marco~~!" The hybrid sang his name out loud and sank her teeth into his neck. Meteora knew all his weak spots, but it was time to take drastic measures. In a flash, she rotated her body with her crotch pressed to his face and at the same time. Unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard member.

The male was legitimately confused as he saw up her skirt, bright red thongs. He soon felt his cock exposed to the cool open air, "WOW! Holy shit Mari! He's hung like a horse!" Meteora grabbed the base of his cock and laid it along her face.

Feeling the heat coming off his member, made her face blush an even dark red color. Both sister's eyes went crossed seeing how it reached up to the heavens. Marco placed his hands on the frim cheeks in front of him and spread them as he dug his nose deep into her sex, "Oh fuck… this is bad…"

Marco loved the smell coming from her as he reached up and had to have a taste while the male moved her underwear to the side and shoved his tongue into her honeypot. He looked over to his sister and saw the disappointment in her eyes, all he could do was shut his eyes and bask in the flavor.

"Haaaaaa oh fuck! YES MARCO! SUCK ON MY PUSSY SOME MORE! IT'S ALL YOURS DADDY!" Meteora felt her underwear ripped off and tossed across the room as they landed at her sister's feet.

The flavor he was tasting was familiar and made Marco want it even more of it. His hands spread her slit wide open as he devoured every inch of the teen.

Marco couldn't pull his eyes from her exotic skin tone. She was always easy on the eyes and he had to have several conversations with her in the past when bullied about her strips. Meteora always felt confident around him, she was so happy he was finally returning the affection she had towards him.

He couldn't stop himself and wanted to taste every inch of the young woman's body as Marco laid love bites on her inner thighs. A deep moan came out of the teen as she quivered under his grip and felt her orgasm building up.

"Ohhhhh Marco! Hmmm mmm I-I-I belong to you! My whole body has always been for you, Daddy!" Hearing his favorite pet name made his cock twitch under her grip. Meteora started to line the shaft in kisses as she looked up to her sister with a sluty smile.

The hybrid could see Mariposa licking her lips as she watched. Meteora felt like she was on top of the world as his fingers dug deeper into her flesh, "OHHHH FUCK! MARCOOOO! IM-IM-IM CUMMING!"

Her legs locked around his head, she dives down with her mouth onto his cock needing him inside her.

Mariposa looked down at the undergarment at her feet and leaned over to pick them up, without thinking. She placed them up to her nose and takes a deep sniff of them, "Mmmmmmm… Marco?"

She looked over to her brother that was smacking Meteora butt to release him from the death grip, "Hmmmmm?" He hummed out loud in a questioning manner as he started to breathe in the air he lost a minute ago.

The couple on the couch looked over to the Latin as she walked over to them. She sits next to him on her knees, "Meteora likes it when you her lick here, also." They soon saw and felt the young woman's tongue making its way to her second hole beneath her tail.

"HAAAAAAA MARI! Oh, oh, oh! Don't stop!" The hybrid couldn't take it anymore as she takes as much of the cock in front of her, back into her moist mouth and tasted his precum

Marco tried to cross his legs, but it didn't help as Meteora placed her hand over his sack and started to suck on the head, "Haaaaaa!" He looked into his sister's eyes as she tongue fucks the hole before her.

The group continued on servicing each other as Marco had a ring of pussy juices around his mouth and looked over to his sister. This was a bonding moment for them as they looked at each other, "We-we really shouldn't be doing this!"

He had one eye closed as he enjoyed the soft lips around his dick, Mariposa pulled away from her sister's ass, she leaned over to Marco's lips and locked him into a deep kiss.

Tasting her brothers saliva and sisters pussy was driving her wild as she deepened the kiss and wanted more of him inside of her. Marco knew they had all crossed a line that should have never been stepped on, but his hand went to the back of her head and pulled the young woman on top.

Meteora smiled as she sucked on his cock some more and felt her sister sit on the back of her head. Marco dick was shoved down her throat as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull.

She watched as his balls were shoved up to her nose and wanted nothing more than to please her Daddy. Mariposa ended the kiss as she sent a trail to his ear, "Hey big brother… you taste really good!"

This was really bad… Marco knew it, "Ummmm I'll be back!" He tried to get out of the tangled mess of bodies on the couch.

"Hey, hey, hey… where do you think you're going? We're just getting started!" His sister blocked the only path as she stands up.

Meteora continued on her task as she now saw Mariposa coming into view, "Are you planning to keep that meat stick all to yourself, sis?" The Latin pulled off her shirt and bra.

The hybrid was confused, but shrugged it off and pulled out his cock, "Be careful, it's a real mouth full!" She started to laugh and snort over her own joke.

"So lame!" Mariposa smiled and widen her mouth to the max, Marco and Meteora watched on as her mouth dripped with wanting over his dick.

"Oh fuck…" The male laid his head back on the couch as she felt the two wet mouths all over his dick. Meteora stroked the base if his cock as the girls met at the top and started to make out.

They could hear his breathing became labored, "Hey… I have an idea!" The hybrid said as she placed the member between her breast and locked it down with her hands as they barley cover his size. Mariposa looked over to her bust, she couldn't match her sister's size, but together, their nipples met with each other and started and up and down rhythm.

"Holy shit… God damn… I'm going to-!" Before he could finish his words, the girls were covered in his baby batter. They each had taken turns to cap the mainline with their mouths. It was too much for them as their face and chest were covered in his hot goo.

**"Mmmmmm *chu" ahhhhh *chu*."** They kept licking and kissing his dick as the last of his cum exited his body.

Marco laid there with his body going slack, the girls clean him off and then each other with their tongues.

"I think we should get something to eat before the main event!" Meteora stands up as she sits her pussy over Marco's mouth.

She looked down at her sister in triumph with her hands on her hips, "That's a real good look on you, Meteora!"

The sisters giggled as all Marco could do was open his mouth, "I know, and you got some balls. Didn't think you had it in you to give me a hand like that! You planning on taking this big guy on with me?"

Mariposa grabs two slices of pizza and offered one to her sister, "I really don't know what came over me to do that, but watching you guys… it was really hot!"

They giggled some more as Marco ran his hands over Meteroa's legs and thighs, "I guess we should feed him more than just my pussy!" The hybrid rubbed her sex more into his mouth and stands up.

"Hmmmmm fuck… damn it, Mari... I need a drink…" Marco looked over to his sister seeing his cum dripping off her chin. He mumbled to himself as he removed Meteora and went into the kitchen.

The girls held their breath until he left and started to laugh out loud, "You think he's mad at us?" Mariposa asked as Meteora leaned over and licked her face clean.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe you should stick to the sidelines for the next part and work the camera!" The hybrid pulled out her cell phone and offered it to her sister.

"BUT WHY?!" She was clearly not happy about this.

"Hmmmmm I don't know? It's one thing to blow your hot as hell brother, and a completely different thing for him to take your cherry! He can have mine for the both of us!" Meteora jumped off the couch and made her way to Marco.

"Grrrrrrr I hate when your right! Wait for me!" The sister found the male mixing a large glass of Jack Daniels and coke.

They were about to speak, when he placed one finger in the air for them to stay quiet as Marco finished the drink in one go, "We need to stop this and forget about what just happened, you hear me you two?"

The girls looked at each other and walked up to him, "But Daddy~~!" Meteora placed her hand on his dick as Mariposa hits the record button on the phone.

"No-" A soft finger was placed up to his lips to shut him up.

"Yes! We've already gone this far, why not see where it goes next?" Meteora went onto her knees and looked up at him while licking his balls.

"This isn't fair with you doing that!" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's no such thing as a fair fight, didn't you teach us that?" His sister asked.

"You shouldn't be encouraging her! Out of everyone, you know how she can get when she's over stimulated- OUCH!" Marco almost bites his tongue as he watched Meteora chewing on his cock while she looked up at him innocently.

"Hey, this can happen with you as a willing and wanting partner. Or we can just tie you up and have our way!" The hybrid closed her eyes and placed a loving kiss on his dick.

Marco looked all around the room, "Check please!" He bolted out the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

"Looks like we got a runner!" Meteora's tail placed a cowboy hat on her head as she ran after him.

"Wait? Where did that hat come from?" Mariposa asked herself as she ran after them.

…

"Fuck! I need to get the hell out of here before they find me!" Marco looked over to his old bedroom door.

"Ohhhhhhhh Marco~~! There's nowhere for you to hide from us!" He heard his sister say out loud, the girls were hot on his trail.

"Damn it!" The male ran into his room and barricade the door with his body, he heard their footsteps walk past the door. Marco slowly went over to the window and planned to jump out, that's when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Did you really think you could hide from us?" Meteora let out a burst of evil laughter as she lunged at him and slammed Marco onto the twin size bed.

"NOPE! NOT UH! This is not going to happen, missy!" She sits up on his lap and placed a hand on his chest to keep him pinned to the bed.

"You say that, but your cock is telling another story!" They look down to see his member planted between her lower lips and being covered in her fluids.

Mariposa came into view, "Shirt, take it off, or it can be ripped off. Your choice!" He looked over at both the girls as Meteora raised a hand into the air and showed off her claws.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" They smiled.

"It's okay, I like doing things the hard way!" The hybrid ripped off his shirt and pants in one pass. The tattered garment fell off his body.

"You might want to use these." The Latin female pulled out some rope that came into the frame of the camera.

"Ohhhh! Good idea!" Before Marco could make a run for it, Meteora had all four of his points tied down to the bed as she spun a lasso over her head.

"Yeehaw! Get along little doggy!" The girls giggle as Marco tried to pull himself off the bed.

"I don't even want to know how you became so good at doing this…" His right eye was twitching in frustration.

"Simple. When me and Mari were in the Neverzone, we had lots of time to… explore ourselves, and let's just say we have some experience in these matters." The hybrid said as Marco saw her lost forgotten royal marks flash for a moment.

"It can't be… I thought you forgot about that! How in hell do you remember that!?" Marco asked frantically.

Mariposa laughed smugly, but didn't say anything as crescent moons glowed on her cheeks.

Meteora then climbed onto the bed and teased herself on Marco's throbbing length. She rubbed it along her folds, causing him to moan a bit.

"Are you ready, Marco? Are you ready to be my first and only?" She had an almost psycho girlfriend look on her face.

"Ummm… I don't know-" He watched as her rear was raised into the air while grabbing his cock.

Then Meteora slammed herself onto Marco's pole, taking her own virginity.

For the hybrid, there was surprisingly very little pain, and she was clear to immediately start riding on Marco's thick cock. Her tail could be seen violently whipping in the air.

"Oh God, fffuck it feels sooo good!" Meteora cried out in pleasure. Her hands were placed over the bulge Marco was making in her stomach.

The male couldn't deny how hot this was. He eventually stopped struggling against the ropes and began to succumb to Meteora's rough fucking.

"That's it, Marco. Just cum along for the ride~~" Mariposa said huskily from behind the camera.

Meteora continued riding Marco's cock like a wild warnicorn, her pussy grappling his length over and over, intent on milking his cum. Her hands ran up her young tight body, they settled on her breast as she squeezed her nipples tightly.

"Ohhh fuck!" Marco moaned, sinking further and further into immense pleasure. Before long, he became nothing more than a panting, sweaty mess, as he started to buck back upwards into the hybrid's cunt.

"GODS YESSS, DO THAT AGAIN MARCO! PLEEEASE!" Meteora howled as she dug her hips deeper onto his crotch.

Mariposa couldn't help but place her free hand into her own folds, as she continued to film the intense fucking going on.

"Damm that is so hot, Meteora…" She said, as her fingers began working her clit.

"Mmmhh, Mari, don't worry, I can handle that for you…" Meteora's tail began slithering towards Mariposa's opening and swiftly penetrated it.

"Oohhhh that feels nice…" Mariposa moaned out.

Using Meteora's tail like a dildo, Mariposa began riding it, imagining it was Marco's dick. She began trembling as she began to ride the pleasure train with the wild couple in front of her.

"You know, I always wanted you, Marco. Ever since I met you at St. Olga's… Yeah, I didn't exactly have a glamorous life back then, but deep down I always knew you'd be perfect for me, _Turdina_…" Meteora said as she leaned over into his ear.

His eyes widen in shock over her comment, "..." He was quite speechless, to say the least.

"Seeing you with Star, though… I became pretty jealous of her because I knew I couldn't compete with the golden Butterfly that killed Toffee so many years ago… Fuck, I'd get off just thinking about what you two were up to behind closed doors..." Meteora sat up, still atop Marco, as she continued riding him. The motion caused her tail to sink deeper into Meteora's pussy.

"I'm truly sorry about Star, I really am, but tonight, you're **mine.**" Meteora went off again, slamming herself up and down Marco's pole. Mariposa struggled to keep the two in the frame as the treatment of the hybrid's tail was doing a number on her.

Marco thrust back upwards, hitting Meteora's core repeatedly. The three soon began to moan very loudly, not caring who heard them.

"FUCK ME, MASTER! MAKE ME CUM!" Marco could only manage a series of moans in response as he felt the teen's insides clamping down on him.

Meteora could soon feel Marco beginning to twitch wildly inside of her, and she could also feel her own orgasm approach.

"Meteora, I'm… I'm… Gonna…" Marco attempted to warn Meteora.

"MMMMHHHH MARCO, PLEASE, JUST DO IT! BREED ME YOU FUCKING STUD! FILL ME UP!"

Not a second later, Meteora could feel the first shot of Marco's fresh seed fire against her womb, causing the teen to moan loudly as her own orgasm hit.

Her pussy juices spraying onto Marco's crotch. At least four more shots of cum sprayed into Meteora, then her pussy began to overflow onto the bed. She collapsed onto his chest as their orgasms subsided. Mariposa also reached her own peak, covering several inches of Meteora's tail with her juices.

"Mmmm… that felt really greeaaatt, Master. Thanks for the good time…" Marco didn't respond, all he could do was look down at her red swollen pussy as his cum leaked out. It was an erotic scene… he'd passed out upon remembering that the little sex demon on his dick… was 14.

The feeling of shame fell upon him before passing out.

"Good night… master…" Meteora said as she drifted off to sleep, Mariposa climbed onto the bed with her sister, on Marco's other side.

_The Next Day_

"Mmmmmmm…? Mariposa? Meteora? Girls, where did you guys go?" Marco wakes up alone on top of the broken bed that laid on the ground.

He sits up and takes in his environment, what was left of his sister's outfit laid on the floor. The male was puzzled by not waking up with the girls in the room.

Then there was a smell that got his attention, "*sniff* smells like breakfast?" He looked over to the alarm clock that read off 9:24am.

"Why hello Master! Good morning! I hope you slept well last night"! Meteora came into the room wearing a sexy maid outfit. She wore stocking that went up to her thigh that connected with a silkie garter belt. Around her neck was a white choker with a bell in the center.

It was apparent that she had woken up early today by seeing her makeup and eyeliner on. The icing on the cake was the nipple clamps that linked together with a chain. She held a mug of coffee in one hand and the other was a cup of orange juice.

Her sister had the same outfit on as she held a tray with several plates on it, one had scrambled eggs and bacon. The other had French toast with a bottle of syrup next to it and last was a vase with one single rose in it.

The girls stand before him with big smiles on their faces, "Wow… is this for me?"

The girls nodded to him happily, "We thought you deserved it after the night you had a big brother!" Mariposa placed the tray on his lap as Meteora bought the mug to his lips for a sip.

"Mmmmmm… that's really good!" Marco was blown away as he watched Mariposa pick up a knife and fork while cutting his meal.

She raised a fork up to his lips, he looked at the girls confused, "While I do appreciate this, I can feed myself-"

He was cut off as the food was placed into his mouth, "Oh, we know! But you're going to need your strength for the rest of the day!" His sister said as she continued to feed him.

Meteora went over to the other side of the room and grabbed a feather duster. She could feel Marco's eyes running along her body as she got on her tippy toes to clean the shelves.

Marco looked over to his sister and couldn't believe the beautiful young woman she was grown into, she started to giggle, "Stop staring at me like that! You're making me blush!"

He couldn't stop as he placed a hand on her cheek, "It's not my fault you're so sexy. Same for Meteora… what did I do to deserve you guys like this?"

The girls giggled some more, that's when Marco saw the hybrid bend over and saw what looked like a red gem in her butt, "What is that?" Mariposa saw his finger pointing to her sister's rear as she shifted in her sitting position.

Meteora looked behind her at them, "You finally noticed that? It's a little something me and Mari been working on. Want a better view?"

Marco sat there with a dumb look on his face as the hybrid walked over to her sister. She was brought onto her feet and bent over with Meteora placing two fingers on the red gem, "It's a butt plug! We got them a while ago, can you guess why we got them in red?"

The male watched as she tugged on the item, Mariposa moaned out loud, "That's… that's a really good look on you guys…"

Meteora smiled and saw his eyes drawn to her breasts, "See something else you like, Master~~?"

She crawled onto the bed and then his lap, Marco passed his thumbs over the hard nubs, "Haaaaaaa mmmmmmmm. That feels so good~~!"

Mariposa went over to the edge of the bed and pulled one of his hands over to her breast, "You… you can do anything you want to us… big brother!"

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips as Marco still had a silly look on his face, "Well… why don't you girls start by showing me what you do when all alone?"

They looked at each other with a sexy smile, the girls reached over and grabbed both his hands. Marco was pulled off the bed and sent into Mariposa room. He was sat on the love seat as the girls went over to the bed.

"Why didn't we give Master a show he'll never forget? What do you say, Mari?" Meteora said as she leaned over to pull her sister blossom breast into her mouth. She looked over to Marco as her tongue circle the puffy brown nipple.

He could be seen passing a hand over his hardening member, "Why don't you show him that tongue thing I love when you do?" Mariposa ran her fingers through her sister's long hair and then plays with her horns.

The hybrid rolled her eyes back while grabbed her sister's ankles and flipped her onto her back. Mariposa's legs are spread open as she reached up and grabbed the back of her knees.

"Look, Marco! She's really into being watched by you!" He could see her fluids already leaking out her tiny opening.

He leaned forward and watched as Meteora's long tongue slipped out her fanged filled mouth. The tip of her tongue where it split down the middle, latched around the stiff clit, "Haaaaa! Hmmmmmm oh gosh! This is so embarrassing!"

The Latin felt her pussy being spread open as a finger went deep into her hole, "What do you think, Master? Is she ready for breading yet?"

Meteora went down and sucked the nectar rolling down Mariposa's bubble butt, "Mmmmmmm… delicious!"

Marco could clearly see the toy in her ass, glistening from her fluids that's rolled on top of it as he stroked his cock some more, "So what else do you guys do when all alone?" He asked.

They smiled as Meteora went over to the nightstand and pulled out the TV remote. His attention was drawn to it as the screen that flickered to life. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the title to the movie, "Really? I wanna breed with my stepdad part 4? I hope not watching the first 3 will ruin the plot for me."

The girls giggled, "Part 1 is with a Latin family if that's more of your liking, Marco." Mariposa winked at him and then whined as her pussy was smacked a few times.

"Wasn't that the one that the sister had a really fat ass?" Marco asked as the girls looked back at him with big eyes.

"What? I do watch pronos ever now and then… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He started to blush and looked away from them.

"I'm not all that surprised, Janna helped me break into your place a few times." The hybrid said like it was no big deal and licked her fingers clean.

Marco rolled his eyes, "And why would you want to go into my place with me not there? Also, remind me to have a talk with Janna about all this, I don't like the idea of her snooping around in my junk."

Now it was Meteora turn to blush, "Well I… umm you see…"

Mariposa decided to save her sister and jumped on top of her as they're pressed together, "She wanted to know what kinda kinky things you're into bro. Janna has a key to your house and knows the password to your laptop. You should really clear your web browser history. Amateur teen porn was your number one search result."

She finished by coming down and taking Meteora's lips for her own as she ran her hands all over her sister's tight tone body. Marco scratched the back of his head looking away from them, "Well can you really blame me? Having that little beast always begging to sit on my lap, then having her grab my hands and touch her all over the place. Or you? Walking out the shower with nothing but a towel on your head and then asking me to get you another towel!? It's a wonder how I haven't been sent to jail yet!"

The male crossed his arms in anger over the invasion of privacy, not like he was all that mad. The girls always had a way to get under his skin, but he loved them and couldn't see his life without their daily antics. Meteora got out of her sister's grip and pinned her stomach down on the bed in a dominating position, "Oh you know you love family night when we're all in the living room watching a movie together. Everyone all around us as we lay on the floor under a blanket, you pulling my nipples as I finger myself. Then when I cum, I let you lick my fingers!"

Marco smirked, but refused to look at them, Mariposa could be seen struggling to get out of her predicament. She spotted Meteora's tail and latched her teeth around it, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

The older sister fell onto her back as she held the injured tail in her hands, "YOU GUYS BEEN DOING DIRTY STUFF HOW LONG NOW? Wait..." Mariposa was on fours as the edge of the bed looking at her brother.

He could be seen visibly sweating his ass off…

_Flashback_

The Diaz family were together in the dark living room watching a movie. As always, Angie and Raphael laid on the main couch huddled together under a blanket. Marco was over laying on the other couch as the girls laid on their pillows on the floor.

Meteora looked back to see her crush pulling a blanket over his body. Without a word said, she crawled up to his feet and pulled the blanket over her as she crawled up his body. The young girl popped her head out at the top and snuggled her body tight to his as the male laid on his side.

Marco was floored by her boldness, he shakes his head, "I'm guessing you're overlaying on the floor or something?"

The young woman grabbed his free hand and placed it over her stomach, "You could say that."

He smiled and continued to watch the movie again. Mariposa didn't even bother to look at them and just guessed she wanted to be closer to him. As time went on, Meteora guided the male's hand under his shirt.

She was so smooth in her actions, Marco didn't realize where his hand was until he heard her moan, "You okay?" He asked, then the hand on her body squeezed what it was holding again.

Meteora squealed a little louder as Marco's fingers tighten around the nub of her nipple. He takes a better look of the girl in his arms and noticed something, "What in the hell are you doing!?" He asked in a hushed tone.

The hybrid looked up at him with her face burning red as her fingers went deeper into her hole, "Ha shhhhhh… don-don't want anybody… to know what we're doing!"

Marco's hand cup her hot breast, he was quite surprised by how well it filled his hand and the heat coming off her body. Such situations were the norm for him, but this one was different. While the older male never entertained her sexual antics, he couldn't stop himself from pressing his hard member along her ass as he moved over to her ear, "You're really a bad girl for pulling something like this! But I can play this game a whole lot better than you!"

Meteroa loved hearing that and bit her bottom lip as she felt him nibble on the tip of her ear. The teen eyes went crossed as she felt her nipple pulled on even harder than before. She buried her fingers deep inside until all that was left where her knuckles, "Hmmmmmmmmm!"

She had to stay quiet or Meteora would draw the other's attention. Marco was now licking her ear as he moved his hand to the other breast as his large arm pulled her closer, "Not too loud or everyone will find out how much of a dirty girl you are." His other arm goes around the front of her throat.

The teen felt the pressure around her neck tighten as her fingers speed up inside. Meteora's whole body was trembling as her version went hazy. Marco could feel her release ready to burst, "Do it for me… show me how you cum." She shoved his tongue deep into her ear as she let out a deep moan.

He quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she thrashed in his arms. The male smiled knowing that she just made a mess as she was biting his palm, "Haaaaaaaa! Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuu!" Her tail was wiping under the blanket as her dreams of having Marco make her cum, finally came true. Good thing her sounds were also muffled by an explosion that came from the movie everyone else was watching.

Mariposa looked back to see Meteora to tell her how cool that was, but saw her sister cumming her brains out instead, "That fucking little bitch…" She saw her brother's face buried in the teen's neck.

As Meteora was cumming down from her high, she removed her fingers and immediately placed two digits into his mouth. Marco's eyes went crossed as she rolled over to look him in the eyes, "Go and taste your prize, Master~~!"

Marco wanted to spit out the invader in his mouth, but he couldn't once the flavor was registered in his brain. It was a sweet tang flavor that he was used too with another element in it. He could taste how much she wanted him right now, if it wasn't for the others in the room, the male was sure she would be gargling his balls in her mouth.

Meteora was fingering his mouth much like she was just doing to herself moments ago, now it was his turn to moan, "Hmmmmmmm." The young woman loved the sounds coming out of him as her other hand went to the bulge in his pants.

She could see it in his eyes, just how much he wanted to split her in half with his cock if he could right now. Then the lights come one in the room, "Oh that was such a wonderful movie! I didn't care for the violence much, but it was still fun to watch!"

The sound of Angie's voice startled Marco, Meteora popped her head up, "You could say that again!" She was talking more about what just happened as she pulled her fingers out of Marco and licked them clean.

"I'm going to my room…" Mariposa left the room without another word said.

Marco just laid there staring up at the ceiling, "Aw man! Did I miss the whole movie!" His whole body froze after hearing his wife's voice.

"I'm going to check on sis, see you later, Marco~~" Meteora left the couch as she walked by Star.

"We can start the movie again if you like?" Raphael asked as he grabbed the remote.

"No worries, I guess I'll just take Marco home with me." Star made her way to her husband and gave him a long deep kiss.

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Hmmmmm? What am I tasting right now?"

Marco could be seen sinking into the couch, "We had some jalapeno poppers with bacon during the movie. There should be some left if you want?" Angie said as she looked around the living room.

The male just laid there not saying a word, "Oh really! I would love some!" Star didn't even think twice about it.

_Flashback Over_

"I JUST KNEW SOMETHING HAPPENED THAT NIGHT WITH YOU GUYS!" Mariposa sat on the bed with her arms crossed after listening to Marco's story.

"Ha! I can't believe she thought it was jalapeno poppers! What a dope!" Meteora giggled to herself.

"Yeah… feels like ages ago now…" Marco was looking down at the floor, he passed his hand over his long hair.

The girls could see the discomfort in his eyes now that he was thinking about Star, "I need some air…" He stands up and left the room.

Mariposa reached back to smack her sister's arm, "Look what you've gone done now!"

"Ouch! The hell was that for!" Meteora rubbed the sore area.

"Everything was going just fine until you said that about Star! You know? HIS DEAD WIFE!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Fanfic Critic, go eat a dick you little bitch lol.**


	7. Soldier

"Welcome home, Marco. Been a long time huh?" Janna said as the young man pulled out a duffle bag from the trunk of the taxi car. He wore a jacket, even if it was hotter then hell right now with a hat coving his face.

"Thanks, kind of surprised to see you here?" He went over to the driver and paid. Marco walked up to the Filipino with a limp.

She closed the distance and pulled him in a hug, "You really shouldn't be, you need some help with that?" Janna felt his free hand reach over to the small of her back.

"I'm good, let's get a taco." The two adults walked over to the shack.

"Why don't you have a seat? I already put in an order and it should be done by now." Janna moved to his side as she guided him to a table.

"Thanks…" It felt weird for him to be back in Mewni Creak. Marco hasn't been home in eight years, he left after turning nineteen.

The town still smelled the same it used to. He scanned the area making sure everything was safe. He knew there was nothing to worry about, but some habits are hard to kick.

…

"Wow… he's really back?" Oscar said to Janna as he offered her the tray with their meal.

"Yup, not even his parents know he's back." She turned on her heels and went over to the table the male in question was sitting at. He looked uncomfortable as he pulled on his jacket to cover his right hand.

"Relax big guy, there isn't any haji's around here." She laughed at her own joke as Marco let out a sigh.

The last few years haven't been the best for him, "Is it that noticeable?" He reached out for a taco and takes a bite.

"Just a little, it's funny. As much as you have changed, I can see the old Marco in there still." He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet.

"Lot has changed around here." He wanted to change the subject.

Janna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, any reason why you didn't tell anyone else you're coming home?" She had a good idea why, but had to hear it from him.

Marco shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want a big welcome home party from my parents." He had tried to stay in contact with them as much as possible, but it was hard seeing how his former life profession got in the way.

"Sooooo where you planning to stay at? Assuming you're not going home after this." Janna couldn't pull her eyes away from his right hand that was covered in scars.

He could feel her eyes looking over him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I put in a deposit on an apartment not far from here". Marco moved his hand under the table and lowered his head.

"Hey… I'm sorry about that." Janna was a little ashamed about staring at him.

"It's okay." He was used to people giving him odd looks and it was the reason he wasn't ready to go home yet.

They sat in silence eating their meal, Marco knew it was a bad idea to come back home. As his mind started to regret the decision, the sound of a car backfiring rattled him…

…

"Alright guys, we go in and take the target alive. Intel says the town just has a civilian population, but I'm not holding my breath. Make sure you're all top off on ammo and ready for anything that might come for us." Marco was briefing his team on the night raid mission.

SGT Jackson points a stick over at the sand table on the ground, "Sir, what's the number of folks in the house?"

"CO said there should be five plus the target. While they believe everyone else is a civilian, I'm not buying it. SFC James, we need to stay sharp and do this clean. Last thing we need is the mission getting messy." Marco looked over to his long time friend.

"Ay Sir, you heard the Lieutenant. We SP in five with second platoon providing overwatch. Mount up!" The squad went over to their vehicles that were waiting from them.

"Psssssss Jonesy, I got a bad feeling about this one…" SGT Jones racked his .50 cal MG to make sure it was lubed and ready to sing if need be.

"Same here, but LT will make sure we come back in one piece like always. And stop calling me Jonesy, PFC Smith." The gunner kicked the back of his driver's helmet.

"Ouch Srage, don't need to be a dick about it. Jeez man, that hurts!" The two Soldiers augured back and forth.

…

"Marco, this mission stinks to all fuck. You sure we got all the info?" SFC James asked his platoon leader.

"S3 is doing the best job they can with our resources, but we should be ready for anything that comes our way. This reminds me of that time we were in Kandahar." The two men shared a laugh.

"That was a long time ago and we were the same rank then, I can't believe you betrayed the NCO Corps and went Officer." James has been riding Marco's ass for a long time over his career decisions.

"Yeah, yeah, but the pay not so bad and I get to boss you around now!" They laughed even more before heading over to their respected vehicles. The convo was made up of three MRAPs with Marco in the lead truck and the James in the rear.

Marco opened his door and chambered a round into his M4, "Alright men, lets head out."

…

Janna watched as Marco's body stiffened up, "You okay?" She could tell something was wrong as he seemed snapped back into reality.

"Yeah… Sorry to cut this short, but I should head out." Without another word said, he pulled out a few bills and left them on the table. He stands up and grabs his duffle bag ready to leave.

"But you barely eat anything!" Janna yelled at his back while Marco walked away.

"I'll catch you around and remember, don't tell anyone I'm back." It was nice to see a familiar face, but Marco just wanted to be alone for the time being.

"Yeah… sure…" The Filipino just sat there dumbfounded by how short their meeting was.

…

"Here you go sir, it's not much, but it's four walls and a roof." The landlord opens the door to Marco's new home.

"Thanks, it'll due for now." Marco grabbed the keys that were offered to him and shuts the door. Before venturing any further into the apartment, he placed his duffle bag on the ground and opened it. First item on top was his Sig P320 9mm, Marco grabbed the weapon and cleared his new home.

He was a little sloppy seeing how he was getting accustomed to his new body, but the place was deemed safe in no time. The apartment was already furnished with the bare essentials. Twin size bed where he would be sleeping, a decent size tv in the living room with a couch, and the kitchen had what he needed to cook a meal.

Marco grabbed his bag and placed it in the bedroom as he removed his jacket. He then sat on the bed that squealed out loud, "I guess I've slept on worse?"

The day had been long and tiring on him, so he deiced a shower would make him feel fresh and ready to unpack. His white shirt was pulled off as he groned raising his right arm into the air. Then his black boots were kicked off as the pants followed shortly. Marco sat on the bed looking at the prosthetic limb that ended halfway down his right thigh.

His shacky hands removed the limb and stand it up next to the nightstand, Marco hops over to the bathroom and stares at his own reflection. He couldn't recognize himself as he saw the many scars covering the right side of his body, "What the hell did the do to you, buddy?" He asked himself.

Marco ran his left hand over the serval deep scars that were on his face. It was a wonder how he was able to keep his eye. Then he extends his right arm in front of him, it was a mess, but still workable. He was able to keep the mussel mass he had before the incident, but it was harder than ever to stay in shape now.

Last were the scars over his chest that went all the way down to his stomp…

…

"Reaper 12, this is Blackjack Mian, over?" Marco and his squad were on their way back to base, the target was ambushed and came in with the little fight, for the most part. He received the radio transition from his earpiece.

"This is Reaper 12, send it." The LT kept on scanning their surroundings while responding to the call, the mission wasn't over until they rolled through the entrance control point.

"Roger, aerial support is reporting a roadblock ahead of you. They're heading back to base for refuel and want you to be aware, out." That wasn't good.

"Ahhhh fuck me, man! I just knew it, I fucking knew this was too damn easy!" Marco's driver said as everyone on the convoy received the transition.

"SGT, mind taking care of that?" The LT pulled out binoculars to see up ahead. It was clear to see a car with it's hood open and smoke coming out of the engine bay. He didn't like this, not one bit.

"On it, sir!" SGT Jones kicked Smith in the helmet again.

"Will you stop doing that! You're going to give me a damn concussion one of these days!" Everyone in the MARP laughed as the roadblock came closer into view.

"All channels on this net, stay alert. Be ready for anything that might come our way, out." Marco had to keep him men clam and ready for battle.

"Relax Smith, the base is just a few klicks-" Before Marco could finish his sentence, serval men popped up from the ditch alongside the road they traveled on. He watched as three rocket-propelled grenades were fired upon his vehicle.

The insurgents were trying to knock out the lead truck and stop the convo, there was nothing the LT could do as he reached over to his gunner and pulled him into the truck. He readies himself for the impact as the truck was sent over on it's side and rolled two times.

…

Marco was dring himself off after the shower when he heard a knock at the door, "Who the hell could that be?" He said to himself having a skinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

"Who is it?" The male yelled out across the apartment as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"It's your next door neighbor… I got you a pie and wanted to say hello." The woman on the other side of the door said with a warm tone.

"The hell? People still do that now in days?" Clearly, he was confused.

Marco coughed out loud, "Ummmmm could we meet later, I'm a little busy right now." He still hasn't stepped foot outside the bathroom.

"Oh yeah… sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to make you feel welcome… maybe later?" The woman sounded like she was let down, but hopeful that she will be able to say hi in person.

He was starting to feel like a dick, here was stranger trying to be nice and friendly with him. Someone that had taken time out their day to make or buy him a pie and he was being a massive dick. Marco tightens his jaw, "Give me a second."

The male started to hop over to the front door forgetting his appearance for a moment. Once the door was open, the female looked familiar. Marco looked down at the woman, seeing how he was over six feet tall. Everything was silent for a moment as the two adults stared at each other in shock.

"Ma… Marco? Is that you?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it had to be a mistake. The fake blonde takes a step closer to get a better look at him, but there it was. His long time trademark beauty mark on his face. While it looked like it was almost torn off, there was no denying, this was Marco Diaz.

The male leaned his head to the side not believing it was really, "_Jackie Lynn Tomas…?_" He thought to himself.

Things were awkward, to say the least, last time she had seen him was when Marco was shorter and went off to basic combat training. The male was still holding onto the doorknob as his grip tightened and his heart started to beat faster. Though it wasn't for the same reasons as in the past, it was more out of fear of someone seeing him in such a way.

Marco wasn't ashamed of his new body, he just hated the questions that people would ask about what caused such damage, "I'm sorry, but you got the wrong person." He slowly closed the door, before it shut all the way.

It was stopped, "Is it really you, Marco? It's been years the last time I've seen you." Jackie could only guess his new appearance was due to the war. Her uncle was a Vietnam veteran that lost his arm in the war, she knew not to ask questions that dealt with time overseas.

"..." He didn't know what to say and the door was opened again.

She gave him a warm smile with tears in her eyes, "Someone looks like they've been working out... a lot." It was a true compliment as she started to giggle.

The young man smiled and started to laugh himself, it had been such a long time since he's done that, "Just a little… want to come in?" He asked making way for her to come in.

Jackie had taken up the offer and placed the pie on the kitchen counter as she wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye. Marco shut the door and looked over to her, "If you don't mind… I need to put myself back together." He chuckled a little more and hoped to his room.

"I'll be here." Jackie was able to see a tattoo on his left shoulder, it was the Army Airborne wings with a black and yellow Ranger tab over it.

…

"ROLLOVER, ROLLOVER, ROLLOV-!" One of the Soldiers yelled before his door was torn off the hinges and his body followed. The cabin was instantly filled with fire and shrapnel as the truck made it's way down the other side of the ditch.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!?" While the truck was going end over end, Marco's door was opened and slammed shut instantly. He lost his grip holding onto SGT Jones's leg as his body was thrown around like a ragdoll. The last thing he saw, was PFC Smith's front ballistic window blown out with blood everywhere.

The sound of gunfire could be heard before he passed out.

...

"LIGHT THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS UP!" SFC James yelled into his radio as the remaining vehicles to the convo provided cover on Marco's downed truck.

The roaring sounds of the M2 Browning machine guns were defining to anyone not wearing ear protection. Another RPG went off and slammed into the back of James' truck, he was the first one to dismount and had ended the enemy's life that fired the rocket.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted at the down combatant, other Soldiers were on the ground now taking slaying anything that fired upon them.

SFC James had a clear view of Marco's truck now, it was ablaze laying back on it's blown out wheels. He found the upper half of SGT Jones's body next to his truck, "MEDIC!?"

The firefight ended just as fast as it started, everyone was still on high alert as they secured the area. "Aww shit, Sergent! He's fucking gone!" SPC Holt said, everyone that could see the mangled remains of Jones, knew he didn't have a chance.

"Damn it! You guys stay up here and throw down some fire extinguishers, you two follow me!" SFC James issued out the orders as his medic and rifleman approached Marco's truck.

The men found two more dead Soldier that was ejected from the truck, they put out the flames over Marco's door. It was a mangled mess, but by some miracle, they got it open. "Oh fuck man, don't die on me!" SFC James found the LT slumped over with one of the seatbelt straps holding him in place.

…

"That wasn't weird…" Marco muttered to himself as he attached his right leg and put on an old pair of Ranger panties and a brown shirt. His long hair was damp still and he thought about cutting it as he walked out into the living room.

Jackie had a plate with pie on it waiting for him, "Why don't you dig in? It's not homemade, but it's still pretty good!"

Marco grabbed the fork and cut a piece out, "Thanks, how did you know someone moved into this place?" That question has been bothering him every since he heard the knock at the door.

The fake blonde walked over to his tv turned it on to cover over the silence in the room, Marco was able to check out her butt from the short trip, "The owner of the building comes into my shop a lot and keeps me updated on who's moving in or out."

He hummed out loud over the flavor of the pie, "Hmmmmmm damn, that's really good. I've been eating crap over at Walter Reed hospital for months!"

She started to giggle and was happy to see him in a better mood now, "Best pie in town. It's really good to see you again, Diaz."

Marco gave her a smile, "Yeah, right back at ya. Janna welcomed me back into town before I came over here. You and her are the only ones that know I'm back. If possible, I would like to keep it like that a little longer."

Jackie made her way back to Marco and placed a hand on his right arm, his whole body froze, "Your secret is safe with me, I was wondering what Janna meant when she said she had a hot date today." The fake blonde ran her hand up to his shoulder.

The hair on the back of the male's neck was standing up, he was clearly uncomfortable for me to contact, "Thanks…" His left hand pulled hers away slowly.

She had a hurt look on her pretty face, but didn't take it too hard, "Sooooo you got any plans while you're home? A lot has changed after you left." Things were finally getting to normal in Mewni Creak before he left.

...

"I GOT HIM! GO CHECK ON THE DRIVER!" The other Soldiers moved out and got to work on the driver's side.

Marco felt his body being cut away from the truck and then placed on the ground. He opened his left eye to see the night sky above him, the sound of people yelling and the ringing in his ears were killing him, "SERGEANT!? THE DOOR WON'T OPEN!?" Just then, the engine blew up pouring liquid fire all over the area as yelling from the last member in the truck could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!? GET ME OUTTTTTT!? IT FUCKING BURNNNNNNNS!? HELP ME!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!?" PFC Smith regains consciousness finding himself, literally in hell. The other Soldiers from the squad tried to put out the fire and open his door, but there was nothing they could do with all the damage done to the truck.

The medic was already working on Marco to stop the bleed, "St...stop… get-get Smith out!" He was trying to stop the aid being provided to him.

SFC James came into view, "MARCO, BUDDY!? WE… WE… CAN'T!? I'M SORRY MAN, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!?" He was working with the other Soldiers to open the door before coming over to Marco's side. His gloves we scorched and the smell of burning flesh filled the LT's nose.

Marco was able to see the wreck as his whole truck was covered in fire, he could now see Smith between the flames. The young Soldier's flesh was melting off his body as he screamed and tied to put out the fire, "MOOOOOMMMMMY! MOOOOMMMMMY! IT HURTS! IT HUR- MAKEIT, MAKEIT… STO… AHHHHHH-!"

Soldiers were doing anything they could to try and get their friend out, it was useless… he was gone. Marco past out again and will never forget that blood curdling scream.

"I'M LOSING HIM, SOMEONE GET A NINE LINE SENT UP!?" The medic shouted as he started to resuscitate his LT. SFC James was already sending up the report to high up to get a medevac bird on the ground.

…

"I haven't made any plans yet, to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing here…" Marco felt like his life had no meaning in it anymore, now that he was no longer a Soldier.

Jackie didn't like how that sounded as she pulled out her cell phone, the male arched an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I doubt you have anything in the fridge so I'm ordering a pizza for us." She had no plans on leaving him alone right now. She had a bad feeling something would happen if he didn't have someone with him.

"Hey, you really don't have to do that. I got everything under control here." Marco was lying, he puts up a good front that everything was okay, but anyone that knew him. They could see right through his facade.

She had to come up with something to stay with him, "Well… how about this. I'm getting over a bad break up and… I really don't want to be alone right now." While not a total lie, she did just brake up with a long time girlfriend, but she was well over it by now.

Marco had nothing to say to try and get out of this situation, maybe being around company would be nice, "Uh… okay."

**Reaper- Just wrote this up today because why not?**


End file.
